New Oylmpians
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: What if Noah and his two siblings were really the children of Poseiden? And what was his reaction to finding this out? What will happen next? A year after TLO
1. AN

Hey everyone :) Well I've been working on so many projects to keep myself distracted as well as writing the stories I have posted. Sure writing helps me relax, but over the weeks of being well a shell I worked on some stories and this is one of them... I wasn't sure if I should post it or not, but I thought since they don't really have any Glee/Percy Jackson and the Olympians stories, I thought why not? But I would like you're opinion about it though...

**The Story is probably going to be called the New Olympians and it's about Noah and his twin sister, Eliza's (lets pretend he has one in this story) father left them after giving birth to their little sister, Lilly. They both knew their father was a Greek god, but they wanted their father to be there with them. (that's the Noah part of the story)**

**Rachel knew she wasn't a normal girl, she knew she was the daughter of someone important, so important he left her on the steps of his son and his... life partner's house, but she figured out who her dad was at the age of seven when monsters came after her. So what does Finn have to do with this? Well he's the daughter of the Greek goddess Aphrodite, and the two have had an off and on relationship since the two met at Camp at age eleven.**

_**Relationships:**_

A little of/flashbacks with the story:

**Finchel**

**Quick**

**Cassie/Mike**

**Puck/Santana**

**Faberry**

**Eliza/Santana**

**Luke/Eliza (before TLO)**

The Rest of the Story:

**Puckleberry**

**Quinn/Finn**

**Brittana**

**Percy/Annabeth**

_**Friendships:**_

Percy/Noah/Finn

Eliza/Rachel/Santana

Rachel/Quinn/Brittney

Annabeth/Rachel/Cassie(OC)

Some of the songs in the story (the few important ones):

A Year Without Rain – Selena Gomez

She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5

Fantasy – Danny Fernandes

Cassie – Flyleaf

Dancing With Tears In My Eyes – Kesha

S.E.X – (sung by/Theme song for: Noah) Nickelback

Airplanes – ('Written' by Rachel) B.o.B

**Parents (for the glee people):**

**Aphrodite: Finn, Santana**

**Zeus: Quinn, Brittney, **

**Apollo: Rachel, Cassie, and Mike**

**Poseidon: Noah, Eliza, and Katy Puckerman**


	2. A Traitor & Sister Among Us

**If you are reading this right now, this means I put it up for you people lol. But yeah I randomly put that there since I honestly haven't seen the emails (I typed it up after putting up the New Olympians' AN)... anyways yeah well this is a flash back chapter to a few memories of Quinn, Rachel, and Noah when they were younger and knew the whole background on the situation. Oh and this is an alternate ending to TLO, Luke does not die cause I cried at that part, he was my favourite person , and this is MY story I can control the story line! Oh and I forgot to mention Pezberry for the couples that are under the category: _A little of/flashbacks with the story _which is in this chapter.**

_**Chapter One**_

_**[Noah's POV – eight years ago]**_

He left us, why would he leave us? He promised he wouldn't go, even if his godly duties were in the way, he said that he was leaving because his family back in New York needed him, but he hasn't returned like he promised. Mom said his suit case had everything that was his that was in their room.

"Noah, and Eliza, dont hate you're dad, he left becau-"

Eliza was hit the hardest, she was his little girl. Her small figure was different from my tall figure. We both have deep sea green eyes, and have brown hair. Anyways she butted in. "No that isn't an excuse to leave! He promised."

I stayed in the background wondering if he was going to return any time soon, because her thoughts are dark and freaky.

_Get out of my head Hay head! _She thought darkly.

_Why should I? If you're planning something against the Olympians get it out of you're head cause that would bring dad down too. _I thought.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention the whole thinking thing, it's not twin telepathy, it's sort of a power we have, we can read and talk to each other through our minds.

_I don't care they all should go! _She thought before closing her mind, and went back to her defence system of how we should hate dad.

**[Rachel's POV – six years ago]**

My dads were driving me a three quarter of the way to camp, for another Summer, for the fourth year, I made friends with everyone there, but I sort of grew a crush with Finn, and this was the year maybe he and I could be together. Since his mom is Aphrodite, she might let us be together, after all he is the goddess's favourite son. Well to explain that, I am the daughter of the greek god, Apollo, and my dads aren't really my dads, but daddy is my half brother, we keep the whole my dads put their sperm together and had someone carry me for the nine months. And the camp I'm going to? Well it's for the half bloods who are the sons and daughters of the gods, and they are sorted into the whole which kid is which god/goddess's child. I only go for the Summer because I want to be in school, which the dyslexia and ADHD kind of spoil the whole year because one I like school, and learning (I know I'm a 'geek'), but I also like training to be on Broadway.

"Hunny, you're going on a quest, you're father sent some mail, and wanted us to tell you. You and Luke will be going to retrieve the golden apple." daddy said (the short Caucasian one).

My dad stayed quiet for he wasn't sure what daddy said, and neither did I know what the hell was 'the golden apple', sure we learn the whole mythology stuff, but I honestly don't know what the golden apple is.

"Just me and Luke? Or is someone else coming?" I asked.

"Just you and Luke, Aphrodite thought the two of you needed to get to know each other," he said, but something told me, the goddess is trying to set me and Luke together.

"Me and Luke-y?" I giggled, but at the same time I was nervous, I mean he's SOO uhh... crap I need a word to describe him, it's nothing bad, but let's just say in my books he's -coughs- hot.

"What's wrong with Luke?" they both said.

"Nothing he's fine, perfect to be exact..." I blushed.

This is going to be H-E-L-L trying to be calm around him.

**[ A Few Months before the fight in TLO – February 9th 2008 – No POV ]**

Rachel looked at Finn, she loved him or thought she loved him since they met all those years ago in camp, they had a few relationships but after Luke and her kissed, which Luke made her kiss him to get Finn pissed for the two to break up (technically she blames the goddess of love for ruining her relationship, but understands she's trying to help her son to see who his soul mate is) two years ago. But her feelings are heading towards a mortal named Jesse, a guy from Vocal Adrenalin which is the rival of her Glee club called: New Directions, and another mortal, though she highly objects that she has feelings for him – Noah. When the two dated for a week back in October, Rachel felt something between the two, but she had to lie and said that she loved Finn (still) because she didn't want anything to happen to him (a.k.a letting monsters come an kill him). She was more depressed then ever.

Puck looked at Rachel, she looked down, more then down then his twin Eliza, who has been down since the holidays. He still loves her and it kills him to hear that she had feelings for the lead VA guy Jesse, though he won't admit it. But he doesn't know that they aren't together, no one knows that besides Finn, who thinks Rachel's trying to make Puck jealous by saying that.

Then there's Eliza, she hates the part of the year when it comes to Valentines day, reason? Well for one thing she hates Aphrodite for making Luke break up with her a few months ago, after the whole planning the end of the Greek gods and putting Kronos in charge of the world. Secondly she hates seeing everyone in love around her, everything reminds her of Luke.

Mr. Shue looked at the two depressed girls, one thing he knew about the whole Luke situation with Eliza for she confided everything with the teacher even the whole Greek god secret besides taking them down. But the teacher didn't know the whole thing with Rachel.

"Well guys, we just won Regionals last month and I gave you the whole month off, but we need to prepare for Nationals in New York next year. So any suggestions?" he asked.

Eliza rose her hand, since she interupted Mr. Shue in class, she's been raising her hand ever since because she had a lecture about it. "Mr. Shue if I may can we sing-" she started off before everyone started calling out random songs.

Puck: **"S.E.X"**

Rachel: **"Empire State Of Mind"**

Kurt: **"Never Going To Be Alone"**

Tina: **"Save You"**

Santana: **"Hero"**

Quinn: **"Since You Been Gone"**

Artie: **"Two Is Better Then One"**

Brittney: **"If You Seek Amy"**

Matt: **"Dear Agony"**

Mike: **"Whatya Want From Me"**

Cassie: **"Gives You Hell"**

Mercedes: **"Telephone"**

"No Noah, that sends a horrible message." Eliza spoke up. "You know Luke was right, I need out of here, New York or some where would be better then this hell hole. You guys look at me as if I'm Noah, then you guys judge me. Oh and Noah," she grabs the slushie that was underneath her seat then chucks the liquid at her younger – by five minutes – brother. "That is for all the times you ignored me. And another thing, you guys always ignore what I have to say. I quit."

Mr. Shue stepped in front of the brunette. "Mr. Shue, please le-"

"Eliza, shh, just what if you forgot about Luke? I mean I thought you said you were over him?"

Everyone was confused, but then again they knew they paid no attention to her unless she did something bad. They all knew she was right. But they were confused about how Mr. Shue knew more about the poor girl then anyone here.

Puck stood up and picked up his sister. "Shorty, come on, don't leave, please. I mean we need everyone in the group. Plus I do pay attention to you." he spoke.

"Okay when was the last time you asked how I was, instead of bawling over Santana? Or even shared an interest in my life?" she asked. "You know after dad left, you're more of an ass then him leaving us for his family."

He dropped the girl on her feet. Everyone stayed silent as the two fought, Mr. Shue was going to do something as a blond male with blue eyes and a casual look.

Eliza looked at him with pure happiness. Rachel, Finn, Santana, and Quinn were more confused to why the guy was here. Everyone else wondered who the person was.

"Um, hi, I'm looki-" he was about to finish before he saw the girl of his dreams – Eliza. "Elllie?" he smiled.

All Eliza could do was nod and run to the guy. He quickly picked her up into his arms. "Luke, oh my god. Why are you here?" she cried.

He couldn't speak. He forgotten the reason why he came, was it for the four campers or was it to see her? When she was placed on her feet the two hugged. "I missed y- what am I doing? I'm supposed to be mad at you." she said angrly with venom lacing her words.

"What was I supposed to do, Eliza? I had to go back to New York, and how was I supposed to bring you along? You have a family here."

She glarred at him. "Excuse me? I beg to differ I don't have a family, not any more."

Noah stepped in. "Eliza, come on, you don't bring a-"

Eliza looked back at her brother. "Screw you Noah! Your as bad as mom, you pay attention more to yourself then you care about me!" she said, she knew that wasn't true, but when you're the only one who hasn't gotten any attention in years you kind of feel like that's how it feels she turned back to Luke. "Please take me with you, I hate it here."

He nodded then led her away from the place she used to call home.

**[ An Hour before The huge fight in TLO ]**

She was looking at the wardrobe she had, she was wondering what she should have on for when herself, Luke, and Kronos become rulers of the entire world. She smiled as her rebel came behind and kissed her neck.

"Babe, I know we shouldn't be doing this, but since we might not see each other after this, I thought sex might be our last thing we should do before one of us die that way you can raise the child then you and whichever sex it is, you two can rule the world." he said.

She had a feeling she was not going to be in the fight. "You're not going to let me fight, I'm the daughter of Poseiden I can kill those bastards with water, yet you're making me stay here, and watch the fight like I'm some kind o- Ugh this isn't fair, I should be able to fight with you!" she said angerly, but truthfully she was glad she won't be in the fight.

He smiled as he ripped her shirt off – literally. She ripped off his shirt, then made lines down his chest down to his jeans. He licked his lips as he saw her half naked, it gets him every time when he sees her curves that were in all the right places. He loved the girl, and she loved him, they jumped in bed with every chance they could get, so they could prove the love.

Eliza was getting her jeans off when she felt sick, not in a good way, meaning she had to throw up. She quickly ran into the bathroom, and threw up on the floor before getting to the toilet.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" he asked.

She turned to see the man she was engaged to (happened two months ago), looking shocked. She had a bought test, a pregnancy test to be exact, but she was waiting for him to be around when she took it for.

"Can you get my purse?" she asked before throwing up again.

He nodded as he did exactly that. A few minutes passed before Luke came back in, and handed her purse. She grabbed it then took out the box, a pink box with writing on it. His eyes widened as she took it out.

"I was going to wait til you were in the room to see if I am pregnant, but I show the signs of being pregnant..." she exclaimed.

He nodded as she took out the stick. She unzipped her jeans and underwear, then peed on the stick thing. They waited to see what the result was, five minutes later it said she was pregnant. She smiled at him then gave it to him. He was filled with happiness. He no longer wanted to fight, he just wanted to be with the woman he loved.

**[ Back in Lima – a year later (senior year) – Rachel's POV ]**

It's finally senior year, and well that means I'm going to be working hard for Nationals this year. Our songs we chose were: 'A Year Without Rain', 'Hero', and 'Keep Holding On'. Since Cassie and Mike have been well fighting, we had to chose who's side we're on. Quinn's pregnant with Noah's child, which Finn's pissed because well wouldn't you be pissed if you're best friend slept with you're girlfriend? I'm well still sad that Noah and I can't be a couple because I attract monsters, Santana said at camp that I should tell him the secret, and try and work it out. Yeah for those of you who don't know, San is my best friend now, and she's the daughter of Aphrodite. So her half bro is Finn believe it or not, they kind of had a few hook ups during the years. Mike and Cassie are well children of Apollo, just don't tell them that yet, yes I would know who's which son/daughter of which god/goddess if I knew them well. And Quinn and Brittney are the daughters of well Zeus.

"Rachel! GET back to reality or so HELP me, I will beat the shit out of you again!" Santana yelled, believe me she um... beats everyone up when they don't pay attention, mostly on the battle ground.

"You know, you're mother would be disappointed in you for beating me up then my dad will make you sick." I smiled at my friend, who I have sex at random points because we can or it's just Aphrodite messing with us, either way.

"Don't play the daddy card on me Berry." she sneered playfully.

We were sitting in the auditorium, alone waiting for Grover give the stuff we left behind, but since I'm bored of waiting I think I've become Brittney though that kind of is good because underneath all her 'dumbness' is a really smart person.

**{IF you do not wish to read mature stuff this is a part where it starts}:**"You want to have sex?" I smiled.

Her eyes widened, and smiled back. "S-s-sure."

She unzipped my skirt, which I don't remember her hand near the zipper, but I don't care at the moment. Moments after stripping each other to bra and panties (mine were a black set, while hers were a pink set with lace on both. _**AN: both sets will be on my profile soon)**_ her hands were on my waist, she moved her body on top of mine. She started to dry hump me, I looked up at her, and she kissed me messily. Her hands laced down my velvet skin from the edge of my breast down to the hem of my lace panties. She quickly pulled the underwear off before we heard someone coming, though we didn't care, we were only thinking of the whole sex thing. **{End of part of the mature part}**

"Is it wrong to say I'm in love with this right now? If it is don't say a word cause I don't want to be wrong." Noah's voice spoke.

Santana got up and looked at Noah. "Uh San, where's my undies?" I asked.

She then pulled up the lace set, then I got changed into my clothes again. I turned to see the guy I loved.

"So um.. San you said you two needed to talk with me?" he asked with a seductive tone of voice. "Cause if it isn't talk we can have a threesom."

My eyes burned as I thought of that. "San, you lied to me, you said Grover was coming!"

She smiled then her attention was towards Noah.

"Um, Noah Rachel needed to talk to you..." she smirked.

"I do not, what on gods earth makes you think I need to talk to Noah? I me-" I was about to say before San pushed me into Noah, and our lips met.

Five minutes passed before I pulled away, then blushed because I knew he kissed me back.

"Whoa," a firmiliar voice spoke.

...

**Duh Duh, daaaah. Who is the person who said Whoa?**

_**R: Please review**_

_**PJ: Rach say the disclaimer other whys the sea will be against you for a hundred years.**_

_**R: you'll be sick and die from the influenza virus.**_

_**PJ: Horses will be against you.**_

_**ME: WILL SOMEONE SAY THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE! BETTER YET YOU BOTH DO IT!**_

_**N: Shay does not own glee or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but she owns Cassie, Eliza, and Lilly plus the plot line :)**_

_**PJ & R: YOU STOLE OUR LINE! GET HIM! -tackles Noah-**_

_**M: Well I'm going to go to bed, if I wake up to see Noah passed out you're all going to get Aphrodite's wrath!**_

_**R: why would we get her wrath?**_

_**S: because I'm the author and I can make the decisions.**_

**Well I'm going to go to bed it's 7:20 in the morning at the moment, so I'll update when I can, hope you guys liked the story :D**


	3. Dancing with Tears In my eyes

**Well I wrote this chapter like a few days ago :) I hope you like it**

**Oh and I should seriously look at things before posting**

**cause I well forgot the whole Matt part, and he's**

**under Zeus family duo.**

**[ Santana singing ]**

**[ **_Rachel singing _**]**

**[ _Both singing_ ]**

_**Previously: **_

"So um.. San you said you two needed to talk with me?" he asked with a seductive tone of voice. "Cause if it isn't talk we can have a threesom."

My eyes burned as I thought of that. "San, you lied to me, you said Grover was coming!"

She smiled then her attention was towards Noah."Um, Noah Rachel needed to talk to you..." she smirked.

"I do not, what on gods earth makes you think I need to talk to Noah? I me-" I was about to say before San pushed me into Noah, and our lips met.

Five minutes passed before I pulled away, then blushed because I knew he kissed me back.

"Whoa," a firmiliar voice spoke.

**Chapter two: Dancing with Tears In my Eyes**

**[Rachel's POV]**

We all turned to see a shaggy black haired boy about sixteen with green eyes, wore a green t-shirt and loose baggy jeans.

"Perc, why are you here?" I smiled as I saw one of my friends from camp.

"Well Nico and I were here to loo- Oh hi, I'm Perseus Jackson or just Percy." Percy looked at Noah. "I swear I recognize you from somewhere."

"I'm Puck,"

"What kind of name is Puck?" he asked.

Noah looked like he was about to punch the guy's face in. "It's his nickname Percy."

Percy hugged the daylights out of me. "I haven't seen nor heard from you since you left camp," he laughed.

"Put me down Perseus! I'll fucking tell Anabeth that you're about to kill me!" I demanded dramatically.

He put me down then he said. "I'll see you after school at you're place?"

"I have Glee after, so about five I'll be home, see ya then?" I asked.

He nodded then walked away.

**[ No POV – in glee ]**

Rachel was standing in front of the glee members by the piano waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive, on everyone's mind was where Mr. Shue was. Rachel waited about five more seconds before she decided to talk.

"Well I guess Mr. Shue isn't going to appear today, so I guess we could just randomly sing a song..." she said. "I'll go first since I was singing a song in my head all day."

Everyone nodded then Rachel started playing the song on piano since the pianist was on vacation for the semester. The song that was on her mind was the song 'Dancing With Tears In My Eyes'. Everyone was thinking of what the song was, before she started singing Mr. Shue walked into the room.

_Here we go,_

_Welcome to my funeral _

_Without you I don't even have a pulse,_

_All alone it's dark and cold,_

_With every move I die,_

_Here I go this is my confessional,_

_A lost cause nobody can save my soul,_

_I am so delusional,_

_With every move I die,_

_I have destroyed our love it's gone,_

_Payback is sick it's all my fault,_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,_

_Just fighting to get through the night,_

_I'm loosing it,_

Then Santana decided to join in on the song. She felt like the song was related to how she felt with it.

_**(**_**I'm loosing it, I'm loosing it, I'm loosing it)**

_With every move I die,_

_I'm fading I'm broken inside,_

**I've wasted the love of my life,**

**I'm loosing it (**_I'm loosing it, I'm loosing it, I'm loosing it_**)**

**With every move I die.**

**When did I become a hypocrite,**

**Double life lies that you caught me in,**

**Trust me I'm paying for it,**

**With every move I die,**

_On the floor I'm just a zombie,_

_**Who I am is not who I want to be,**_

_**I am such a tragedy,**_

_**With every move I die,**_

_**I have destroyed our love,**_

_**it's gone payback it sick it's all my fault,**_

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,**_

_**Just fighting to get through the night**_

_**I'm loosing it (**I'm loosing it, _**I'm loosing it, **_I'm loosing it**)**_

_**With every move I die,**_

_I'm fading I'm broken inside,_

_I've wasted the love of my life,_

_I'm loosing it_** (I'm loosing it, I'm loosing it,I'm loosing it)**

**With every move I die**

_**This is it,**_

_**And Now you're really gone**_

_**this time,**_

_**Never thought once,**_

_**I'd be in pieces left behind,**_

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes,**_

_**Just fighting to get through the night**_

_**I'm loosing it (**I'm loosing it, _**I'm loosing it, **_I'm loosing it**)**_

_**With every move I die,**_

_I'm fading I'm broken inside,_

_I've wasted the love of my life,_

_I'm loosing it_** (I'm loosing it, I'm loosing it,I'm loosing it)**

**With every move I die.**

"Well done girls, sorry I'm late I had to get somethings done." Mr. Shue said. "So what was Rachel's assignment?"

"To sing a song at random cause I didn't know what to assign..."

Mercedes sang after the two girls, she sang the song 'If I were a boy', then Kurt sang a girl version of 'Give Him Up', Santana sang 'I'm a slave for you', Brittany sang 'Make Me Want to Die', Cassie sang her favourite song from Flyleaf 'Cassie', Mike sang 'Never Going to be Alone', Finn sang with Tina 'Broken', Noah sang 'Immortal Love', and Quinn sang the song 'You Found me' the Kelly Clarkson song.

"Well guys it's the end of glee, so yeah, but Rachel can you stay behind?" Mr. Shue asked.

Rachel nodded while the rest of them went out of the choir room.

[ **with Noah in the parking lot – Noah's POV** ]

I walked out into the parking lot to see that the guy I saw hugging Rachel earlier leaning against Berry's purple convertible. "Hey have you seen Rach?" he asked.

"In Mr. Shue's office."

"SHIT!" he yelled as he ran into the building.

I ran after him to see what the big deal was, I mean this is Mr. Shue, a gentle guy, who isn't a monster to anyone. When we got to the choir room, I saw this thing with two wings, and looks damn UGLY and Rachel in the corner.

"Σκατά, σκατά, σκατά, σκατά! Ήξερα ότι αυτό επρόκειτο να συμβεί σε οποιοδήποτε σημείο, αλλά δεν τίποτα δεν σκέφτηκε Ανναμπεθ επρόκειτο να συμβεί, αλλά κοιτάξτε τώρα, αυτή πρόκειται να πάρει φάει ζωντανό!" he mummered in some odd language to me. **[ a/n: translation: Shit, shit, shit, shit! I knew this was going to happen at any point, but no Annabeth thought nothing was going to happen, well look now, she's going to get eaten alive! ]**

"Dude, why is there like a thing that looks like its about to eat Rachel? And speak english please!" I was in a panic mode, I don't know why, I mean sure me and Rachel used to go out, but I thought I was over the fact she dumped ME. Me as in Puckerone, Puckzilla!

"Σκατά, πώς στο καλό είμαι εγώ έπρεπε να πω το μάγκα; Ω Θεοί, γιατί δεν μπορεί κάποιος άλλος να εξηγήσει ότι οι μύθοι είναι αληθινά; Περιμένετε μπορεί να δει αυτά τα πράγματα; Είναι αυτός όπως ένα πρόσωπο που μπορεί να δει μέσα από ομίχλη ή ενός ημίθεου τον εαυτό του;" again in a foreign language to me. **[ translation: 'Shit, how on earth am I supposed to tell the dude? Oh Gods, why can't someone else explain that the legends are real? Wait he can see this stuff? Is he like a person who can see through mist or a demi-god himself?' ]**

"English!" I yelled before the dude ran into the room with a PEN! A pen I tell you! How is that pen supposed to protect the man – or boy whatever the hell he is – against an ugly thing like that? Then that pen magically turned into a sword, and well he attacked that thing like it was nothing.

"Rachel are you okay?" the kid asked.

"No, no I was eaten by a harpy that was MY TEACHER!" she sarcastically responded. "Of course I'm not okay Sea Weed brain!"

"Hey only Anabeth calls me Sea weed brain!" he yelled.

"Oh so are you wipped now, Sea weed brain?" she smirked.

"Hey Rach," I said with a confused look.

"N-N-N-Noah, w-w-why are you here?"

"He can see threw the mist..." the other dude said. **(P: I have a name! N: um... I kind of forgot it bro!)**

"You mean to tell me, he's either half god/half human, or he has that 'gift' of sight?" Rachel yelled at the poor boy.

"Wait you two are half breeds too?" I asked.

"Oh my gods, Percy KILL me NOW!" Rachel yelled at him again.

"Why?"

"Because one I dumped him because I thought he wasn't a demi god, two because I don't fricking believe it, and three notify number one again!"

I gulped, is that why she dumped me? "Wow okay then,"

"Who's you're father?" she asked. "Mine's Apollo."

"My father's Poseidon." that kid responded

My eyes were on fire now, so this is why my father left? To house sit for another family that he had a while before or after us? I smirked to hide the rage inside me.

"Well looks like we're half brothers dude," I muttered to myself, but I guess he caught that because he hugged the daylights out of me.

"Yes! I'm not the only one in my cabin any more!" he said.

Rachel backed away from me like I was some sort of science experiment gone wrong. Her face was drained of happiness, and she looked torn. "Πέρσι, δεν μπορώ να ασχοληθεί με αυτό, χρειάζομαι κάποιο διάστημα. Ένα γιατί έσπασε την καρδιά μου, δύο δάσκαλος μου σχεδόν έφαγαν ζωντανό, και τρεις κοινοποιούν νούμερο ένα! "

"Rachel, Nico είναι στη Νέα Υόρκη τώρα! Πλέον δεν μπορείς να συνεχίσει να τρέχει μακριά από το γεγονός ότι εσείς είστε έσπασε την καρδιά στη διαδικασία της άρσης του!" he replied. **[Translations: Rachel: 'Percy, I can't deal with this, I need some space. One because I broke my own heart, two my teacher almost ate me alive, and three notify number one!' Percy: 'Rachel, Nico is in New York now! Plus you can't keep running away from the fact that you broke you're heart in the process of breaking his!']**

"Okay um... I'm going to leave you two to talk in you're crazy language..." I said.

"Noah, um... can I call you Noah?" the kid asked.

"Rachel calls me Noah, so that would be a no."

"Well being nicknamed after a thing someone hits with a hockey stick would be... a little weird." he responded.

I sighed. What am I supposed say? I mean I've been called Puck since like FOREVER, and no one ever said calling me 'Puck' is a little weird. "Puck or bro, either way no one's calling me Noah." I responded.

**[ Rachel's POV ]**

I was going into orbit, I mean how could I not? I found out after a year of having to deal with my own heartbreak that Noah was a demi god, and I didn't need to break his or my heart. I just need time away from this place.

"Well um... bro, I guess... Ra-" Percy started.

"Percy, what the gods are you doing?"

"Telling him the truth!" he yelled.

I shook my head, I honestly didn't want him to tell Noah. Not yet anyways.

"Truth about what?"

Percy told him everything! How I broke my heart and his in the sake of his safety, dated other demi gods or mortals to get over him, and couldn't play capture the flag at camp without thinking of you then bursting out crying.

"Ra- Berry," Noah responded.

I closed my eyes and wanted to fly away and never come back, and well I kind of just well want my heart to be healed. I looked at Noah, my heart was fluttering all over the place, and it felt complete.

"I um... I'm going to go IM daddy, see you guys," I said before stumbling out of the room away from them.

**[ At the Berry Residence ]**

Once I got home I remembered what that harpy disguised as Mr. Shue was saying. Well it started like this...

"_Where's the boy?" the ugly two winged creature looked at me as if it would eat me if I didn't answer it._

"_What boy?" I demanded. "Which boy are you talking about?"_

"_The boy who betrayed us all?" i_t _hissed._

"_Luke's dead! There is no other boy who betrayed us!"_

"_LIAR! You loved him, that's why you saved him!"_

"_I HATED LUKE, WHY WOULD I EVER SAVE THAT JACK ASS." I lied sort of, he was like my brother, but when he betrayed us, I hated what Kronos turned him into and well I never actually saved him, and I honestly don't hate him. I never saw him and truth be told I still sort of kind of love him, but the rest of my heart lays with Noah._

"_LIAR! He's here, where is he?" _

"_HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES IN HADES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!"_

_Then the harpy came closer and closer towards me. **Daddy save me! Please I beg you save me. **I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball. For once in my life I thought I didn't need my hair pin that turns into a sword, I guess I was wrong._

_Then Percy came in the room and killed that harpy. Poor Mr. Shue, being possessed by that thing._

I grabbed the backpack with a flowery design, that's where my golden drachma are held. I needed to Iris Message my father, to make sure that they had found Luke.

"Goddess Iris please accept my offering," I whispered. Then the face of Apollo came up, he had long hair, and golden eyes. "Father." I smiled.

"Rachel, are you hiding him?" he roared.

"No of course I'm not hiding him, I haven't seen him since he took Ellie last year." I was on the verge of tears, daddy never yelled at me. "Please don't kill me." I managed to whisper.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, Luke a- wait who's Ellie?" he asked quietly.

"Noah's twin sister," I said truthfully, but it pained me to know that she and Luke are out there.

"Who's this Noah you are talking about?" he asked.

"Daddy what's with all the questions? I told you about Noah, the guy who I broke my heart and his heart, because I thought he couldn't see through the mist." I responded.

"And he lives there in Lima with you?" he asked.

"Daddy, why are you asking so many questions? It's just Noah," I became worried about what he would say to that.

"Hunny, you do realize that he might be a half blood."

"Yes, but I didn't know that a year ago. He states his father is the great Poseidon." I said.

Then a man pushed aside him. "Wait there's another Sea weed brain I can bully forever." He smirked.

"Yes Lord Ares," I forced a smile. "Though I think you're going to go through Lord Poseidon."

"Well sweet pea, I'll see you in a week," he smiled.

"Lord Ares, I don't think Miss Aphrodite would be quite pleased you're saying sweet pea to a demi god." I teased.

You know a year ago he would have laughed it off, but Aphrodite has him under her grasp, so he's not like dating anyone, and she punishes him when he tries to flirt with someone; this is the god of war we're talking about, yet he's scared of a girl. A GIRL. "Okay jeez... here talk to you're favourite daughter." he said to my father.

"Sweets, Perc and Nico are picking you," he paused. Please say he's not going to say No- " Noah." Damn it!

"Daddy are you punishing me for lying to that Harpy? I mean I take it bac about not somewhat still kind of in love with Luke." I stated dramatically.

"Darling, harpies and all those other creatures are going to come after all three of you, you more so because you still love Luke."

"Daddy please I don't want to go back to camp yet, I mean I still have until Summer, please." I begged.

"This is for you're own good, sweetie."

Tears escaped my eye lids. "Daddy, please I want to be here."

"Is this about you breaking you're heart in the process of breaking his? Is that why you don't want him to come with you to camp?"

NO. "Yes." Damn it Berry you could have lied!

Rachel you can't lie to you're father, get that through you're head! "Sweet heart he probably still loves you even if you broke his heart."

"Daddy camp is the only place I can escape without him there." I spoke, somewhat of a lie.

"Escape? Is that why Mr. D keeps complaining you have no spirit left in camp except when it comes to singing at the camp fire?"

I sighed. "Sort of..."

He sighed, his facial expressions was telling me he wasn't buying it. "Okay I gotta go, just get to camp before the end of the week." he said before he left.

"I love you..." I whispered after the conversation ended.

I walked up the stairs only to see a blonde hair boy in his twenties, blue eyes, and a smile that could make a girl melt. He wore baggy clothes that look like those rick kids in New York. This is I think Luke cause he kind of reminds me of him. "Luke?"

"The one and only, so that conversation with 'daddy dearest' was the first part about me?" he smiled wickedly.

"Yeah... why are you here? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"I'm here for you,"

"Oh don't give me that crap, jeez, if I wanted to be lied to I would have gone to UCLA to get that from Jesse St. James!"

"Rachel, baby..."

"Don't you say 'Rachel baby', you broke my heart when you stopped our relationship and ruined my next one!" I yelled. "Go back with Eliza, tell her the truth, that you use people then you toss them when they fall deeply in love with you, then you'll know my pain!"

"Eliza and Elijah left me a few weeks ago," he said softly.

"Elijah?" I asked.

He looked down then into my brown eyes. "Elijah was our child, we got into a fight over somethings I shouldn't get into, then she left me with Eli went with her."

"Serves you right, now if you don't mind I have to get ready for camp." I said as I tried to get past him.

"Rach, I honestly love you, why won't you believe me?"

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have broken my heart, and you truly never did love me, so go screw yourself!" I exclaimed then walked up the stairs.

"Rachel!"

My heart broke to hear his cries, I know I shouldn't love him and what not, but I do in some stupid way and I wish my some of my heart was still with the guy. "Go to Hades!" I yelled before going to pack.

**[ With Finn and Quinn – Finn's POV ]**

"I saw Perc earlier.." I spoke sullenly.

"Really? Is he still dating Anabeth?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, he said that we might be in trouble, but I don't see why..." I spoke.

"You know you are stupid right now? When Percy says that we're in trouble, you don't look back and give him the confused look, you run like crazy!" she yelled.

The phone rang a few minutes later after she went on and on about how I should have said something to her. It was Rachel on the other line.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Finn, um... can you and Quinn come over?" she sounded like she was freaking out.

"Rachel, did Celine Dion stop at you're house?" I asked.

"No Finn this is more urgent then my idol being at my house!"

"How is anything mo-"

"Finn, listen to me, Luke is downstairs, and I think he's going to end up killing me, so get you're ass over here, and bring Noah!" she panicked.

"SHIT, Okay I'm coming over." I hanged up the phone and ran downstairs.

"FINN, where are you going?"

"Rachel said Luke's at her house, we have to get there ASAP! Oh and we have to bring Puck with us for some reason."

She nodded and we went looking for Puck.

{ _With Puck and Percy – Percy's POV_ }

We were walking around talking about Gods, and some parts he brought Rachel up. I don't see why those two aren't together, because one everyone at camp because of Clarisse filmed us secretly to show what we were like when we're near and apart from each other, and the constant talking, and starring off into space was apart of theirs (Clarisse told me ALOT of girly crap for a lecture)

"So you're the one Rachel talked about non-stop after Luke and Finn dumped her," I smiled. "Just do me a favour if you two date again, make sure you don't break her heart, she's my best friend, and I can make sure you can't reproduce any children even if you're my half brother." I threatened.

"So much for bros before hos," he muttered.

"Well Anabeth would be doing that, but I had to put that across because she's my girlfriend's best friend." I said.

"Oh, well truth be told she broke my heart first." he smiled.

"She was only protecting you,"

"Oh so she questioned my badassness twice while we were dating?" he asked with a serious face.

"Dude, Badassness is not a word!" I replied. Wait is it?

"Oh so now you're questioning my choice in words, this is a guy version of Berry only no dreams on Broadway!"

"I am not li-" before I could finish, Quinn and Finn ran up to us, and told us that Rachel needed the two of us.

When we got to her house, I saw a red convertible in her drive way, it's either that Ares is here and raped her (though I think he's way too wiped to do that) or some crazed lunatic came and has a saw (I watched the Texas Chainsaw movie, and I am obsessed with chain saws right now).

"LUKE, STAY THE FUCK AWAY!" Rachel yelled, it sounded like it was from the second floor.

Wait did she just say Luke? I looked at Finn, who looked like he was about to go up into the house find Luke and punch his face in for stealing her two to three years ago.

"Who's Luke?" Noah **[N: it's Puck or bro to you buddy! P: um no it's not!]** asked.

"Does it matter?" the three of us snapped. "So here's the plan..."

...

_**Well Matt's in the next chapter :D I'm so happy :)**_

_**Well that ends this chapter, hope you like it. **_

_**And the reason I didn't add the couple 'Luke/Rachel' was**_

_**because at the time I wasn't exactly thinking, don't kill me.**_

_**Preview on next chapter:**_

"_It was too dangerous for you to be near me, I had creatures coming after me, so I figured you would be better off without me, Noah..." Rachel said._

"_You could have explained it to me, I mean I loved you, I still love you, my heart shattered when we broke up, I couldn't enjoy anything without thinking of you." I replied._

"_My heart shattered everytime I saw you with another whore..." she whispered._

_My eyes widened, did she really say that word?_

"_Rachel, we're about to play capt- Oh... um I'll leave you two alone." Clarisse -wait is that the girl's name?- said._

"_I'll be there in a sec Clar, don't start without me!" she yelled._

"_Too bad, we have to, so that means you're out of the game for the week. Don't take that as an advantage to go ahead and have sex with you're boyfriend." the girl responded with a smirk._

_Rachel scarlet red came onto her face, I swear that's my new favourite colour on her._

_**Please review :)**_


	4. Chapters 3, 4, 5

**I hope you like it putting both 3 + 4 + 5 together**_** :) I decided to add the New series that Rick has written The Heroes of Olympus, so this is before Percy goes missing...**_

I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Heroes of Olympus Series (Rick's other story that has the Percy Jackson people in it), nor do I own Glee

_Italics are for when the person is speaking in Ancient Greek_

_**Bold italics are when someone is singing or speaking Latin [Jason and some other people]**_

Oh and another thing, I should have mentioned in the Author's Note in the beginning, Cassie is the daughter of two gods: Apollo and Aphrodite (stupid I know, but it sounds cool). And the preview I showed last chapter was for a different part of the story not this chapter. Sorry I wrote it down when I went to the wrong page I had when writing this

**New Olympians: Chapter three: Truth Be Told**

**{Noah's POV}**

I was just standing there wondering who this Luke person was, and why they all hated him. I mean he's not evil is he? The three of them ran up the stairs, while I stayed down here thinking of ways to kill this 'Luke' person. Wait what if he wasn't doing anything?

Five to fifteen minutes later Finn, Quinn, and Luke came down the stairs with pissed off faces, while Rachel was fallowed by some dude with blood coming out of his nose.

"You know I would have killed you, you ass!" Finn yelled at the person.

"Look I know giving I broke Rach's heart, took Ellie, impregnated her, but I learned my lesson after Ellie left." he spoke.

I starred at him. It came to me, that was the one Eliza left the town with. So out of pure hatred I quickly grabbed the guy and punched him so hard there where I punched him a bruise was left there. Percy's hand encountered his forehead, and Quinn looked happy. "Do that again!" she laughed.

"Puck! What in Hades are you doing?" Finn yelled at me.

Rachel looked at Luke then at me. "Tie him to a tree for all I care..." she whispered before walking out of the house.

"Rach, come on, what's so wrong ab-"

"You impregnated Ellie, broke my heart, ruined my relationships, and I don't want you in my life Luke!" she yelled from the other side of the closed door.

"Ray, I'm so-"

{ Rachel's POV }

I sat on the bench beside the door, why was I in love with Luke? He broke me into pieces. Why isn't my whole heart with Noah instead? Does Aphrodite want my life to be hell? I wish my heart was healed, Luke died, and Noah owned my whole heart instead of half of it. I starred forwards and thought of what that Harpy said. It was right, I was still in love with Luke, and I would have hid him if I wanted to, but I would care what daddy thought. I grabbed out of my pocket the golden drachma.

"Goddess Iris please accept my offering. Apollo." I whispered. "Daddy?"

"Hel-"

"Shh, dad, I found him... he came into my house shortly after the iris message..." I whispered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he whispered. "You did the right thing hun."

"Why doesn't it feel like I did?" I cried.

"Because you love him, love makes things feel like everything feel different."

I nodded. "Daddy, when does a heart heal?"

"Soon as you get over the person..."

"Did you ever get over mom?"

He went silent. His face was expressionless.

"Dad?"

"See you soon. Love you." he said before the IM shut off.

I looked down. "I swear I'm going to go to hell for this..."

Fifteen seconds after the IM a blonde male in a gold tank top with a music note on it, and wore a pair of red, gold, and white shorts. "Rachel,"

"Daddy," I smiled.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"He's in the house..." I stage whispered. "But shh... IM'd you without any of them knowing..."

He nodded then oped the door to see Luke, Noah, Percy, Quinn, and Finn arguing about something, which I was least interested in, who didn't realize our presence before daddy spoke loudly. Honestly I thought daddy was cheerful not scary.

"Luke Castell-"

"Apollo!" a voice came from behind.

I turned around before anyone noticed another presence. There in the door way was a tall blonde male with a white dress like outfit with gladiator shoes with wings on it's side.

"Lord Hermes, why are you here?" I asked in a nice matter, but I really was pissed.

I was only pissed because well I wanted Luke somewhere far away, and Hermes could ruin it. No offence to him.

"Rachel Berry, why did you turn him in?" he hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry he betrayed us all, and gave birth to a child, yet, you're defending him." I said with a sweet voice.

"Rachel, shut up!" Percy spoke.

"You shut up! I'm just telling facts!" I yelled.

"Ray, you said you loved him! You turned him in!" Hermes yelled.

"ONLY BECAUSE HE BETRAYED EVERYONE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BECAUSE OF HIM! DID YOU KNOW THERE'S HARPIES COMING TO KILL ANYONE WHO KNOWS HIM?" I screamed without warning.

Everyone's eyes were on me. Dad was disappointed, Percy was looking like I took a baby's candy, Finn was confused, and Noah and Quinn... they were the only ones who were proud of me. I looked down then ran out of the room. I can't stand being the one who is just a disappointment. I feel like Nico when his dad always thinks of him as a disappointment lately because he pissed off Persephone, and because he didn't bring down the titan, Kronos. Why do I keep disappointing daddy?

{ Apollo's POV }

Soon after Rachel walked out that kid Finn...? Yeah Finn, looked at the blonde female next to him, and then to the boy that is unknown to me.

"You know she feels like she keeps disappointing you, that's why she thinks that almost all her relationships fail because her father hasn't been there for her and her mother isn't here to help her threw a break up..." the traitor spoke. "Her relationship with me, a guy named Noah, Finn, Jesse, Quinn, and Santana."

"Whoa hold on a second, Lopez and Fabray? She went out with Lopez and Fabray?" the unknown person spoke.

"My daughter isn't bi-sexual, thank you very much." I spoke harshly.

"How would you know? It's not like you've been around to see what she's like, for all you know she could be a lesbian, or questioning her sexuality." the traitor spoke. **[Hermes: stop calling him the 'traitor'! Apollo: Why should I? Me: can we continue on with the story please? A & H: Fine!] **

"Berr -"

"PUCK, SPEAK ONE WORD OF RACHEL IN A SEXUAL MATTER I WILL KILL YOU!" Percy yelled.

"Aww is my lil' bro crushing on Berry?"

"No, she's like a sister, so if you want to keep you're balls... be quiet." Percy spoke. "Besides show a little respect, her father's in the room."

"I cannot believe I'm related to you... you're worse then Katy and Ellie put together, yet they're girls, which speaking of Katy I have to baby sit the brat tonight, see you people later." he spoke.

"Um... you do realize that Lima isn't safe for half bloods now that there's harpy's right?" Quinn – I think that's her name – enquired.

"Shit, great now Katy and I have to abandon my mother, that is soo nice not..."

Percy stepped in before I could ask why his sister has to come, by asking the question of why she needed to come. "Oh um, my father a.k.a Poseidon, and my mother had three children together. Two seventeen years ago, and one ten years ago." he explained. "Ellie and I were first for those who don't know then Katy was born about when we were ten after dad left us..."

Oh that's right I forgot the sea god had three children with the same woman. I kept quiet as I heard foot steps coming from outside the door.

{ Shelby's POV }

I couldn't take it any more after years of not seeing my only child I had to see her, to make sure she was alright, so I hired a PD to find my little angel that was taken away from me during which was while I've been on Broadway, anyways it lead me to a small town named Lima, Ohio. When the detective found where my Rachel had been living I had to go meet her. So here I am about to knock on the door, when I saw him for the first time in years.

"Shelby?" he spoke as if he was an angel sent from heaven above.

I smiled. "Long time no see, I see you haven't changed a bit, Love."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on Broadway?"

"They no longer needed my services, then I got into movies... and well I wanted to see Rachel, and why are you here? Last time I heard from you, you took Rachel away then went back up to Olympus." I spoke sullenly.

"I did that for her own good, and you know it!" he snapped.

"For her own good? Is that what you tell yourself so you won't think of it as kidnapping?" I snapped back.

"You weren't taking care of her, you thought of her last instead of putting her first like any sane mother would!"

"I had a career!"

"That could have waited until she was old enough!"

"You ruined my life, then you took away my heart and the only thing that made me happy!"

"You weren't doing your job as a m-"

"You failed as a father! You weren't there when she was born, she acted like I chased you away!"

He fell silent. Then a quiet whisper came from behind both of us. "My own mother didn't love me, and my father didn't acknowledge my existence... the only people that really loved me was Leroy, Noah, Percy, Annabeth, Santana, and Nathan."

"Don't say that honey," he said.

"Don't... just stay out of my life the both of you... I could die and neither of you would care..."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, we care about you, don't you think other whys." I said nicely.

"Where have either of you been for the years of my life? You were on Broadway, and you dad... you were taking care of you're other children. I'm not in need for my mother, and I don't need my father, so why don't you both just..." she paused and looked at the both of us, she had tears held up in her eyes, around her eyes were puffy, and she looked like someone who just witnessed a murder. "why don't you both just leave me alone?"

I looked at Apollo, he looked like he was a child who's parents died, and no one wanted him. Who could blame him? He loved this daughter more then anyone else. He loved everyone of his children. Even their mothers. I ended up walking away from them. I felt unloved, unwanted, and crushed that I couldn't be there for my baby girl.

{ Noah's POV }

Long after that Luke person, Apollo, that female that was talking to Rachel, and Hermes left Percy comforted his friend, Finn and Quinn went to go gather up the demi gods around here, and I sat there wondering what made Rachel end up crying after the woman (that looked like an older version of her) and Apollo left. I was also thinking of the relationship we shared last year. When she kept muttering some kind of chant or something that sounded like the future-ish type thing.

Like this one time we were in her room 'talking' or rather making out then her face went blank, and she put these words together that made no sense, and well five minutes later she acted like she didn't know what just happened.

While I was observed in my thoughts I didn't realize that Quinn and Finn were back with the others. Which I didn't know that Cassie, Chang, Lopez, and Brittany were Demi Gods. Then fallowing behind them was a dark haired seven year old looking kid – Katy – with a green dress, and a green back pack.

"Noah!" Katy squealed.

"Hey kiddo," I smiled.

Percy looked at the hyper girl. "Is she always like this?"

I nodded. "You should see her when she has caffeine, sugar, or candy. She's way worse then this."

"HEY I heard that!" she yelled.

She kept running around the room, then I realized someone gave her something that makes her jump off the walls – not litterally. "Who gave Katy candy?"

Then baby mama rose her hand. "She was hungry and I didn't feel like looking for something in you're house."

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" I asked.

"She p-"

I sighed then went back to ignoring everyone. Why was I ever 'blessed' with this kid? She's basically a baby sitter's worse nightmare, even my mom, Lilly would agree with me. Anyways my mind was around Berry again (when is it never thinking of her?). For fifteen minutes they were talking, and well I just ignored them before Rachel came out of her little corner where she was crying.

"Okay everyone, I guess it's time we should talk about what happened over the last four hours or longer – I wasn't paying attention to the time line." she spoke before getting to the point then getting side tracked by talking about songs for the camp fire at camp.

"RAY GET TO THE POINT BEFORE I GIVE YOU THE PUNISHMENT FOR EARLIER!" Lopez yelled.

"Hey I should punish you for lying to me." Rachel yelled back.

"You're too gullible!"

"GET ON TOPIC BEFORE WE STRIKE YOU BOTH DOWN WITH LIGHTNING!" Brittany and baby mama yelled at the two.

"My mom will ruin you're love lives, and B-"

"Don't you dare bring my father into this subject Lopez or so help me I will tell the guy you like that you want to hop in bed with him!" Rachel yelled.

"What is you're dealio? Ever since you're daddy came, you haven't played the 'my daddy will send a disease on you' card."

"I found some news out... anyways we should get back on topic." she said before getting to the point.

She explained the whole harpies and other monsters coming to Lima, and that we needed to head to camp ASAP.

"Uh out of curiosity, why is Puck here?" Chang asked.

"Bro, he's a demi god..." Rachel said silently.

"Whoa! Really! Cool, now you two can be together instead of like you being sad anymore!" He yelled.

Rachel's face dropped. "Can we drop the subject right now, and figure out how Percy, Katy, and Noah are getting to camp?"

"Ray, we're driving, or did you forget that?"

"I'm going on a plane, if anyone needs me, you'll have to wait til we get to camp." Rachel said before going up the stairs silently and was fallowed by Chang.

Wonder what's with her lately.

[ Rachel's POV ]

I was on the way up to my room to pack when Mike stopped me. I was thinking about how I messed up a relationship for a guy's well being.

"Ray, you can't keep being upset over it, okay?" he spoke.

"That's not the only reason I'd be upset you maroon! Daddy and my mom stopped by earlier..."

"What? You didn't call me over t-"

"Mike, my mom didn't care about me, and I was just shipped here because dad didn't want me. How could have I called you over in time?"

"Ray, where's you're mom now?"

I then told him everything that happened between my mom and dad. I was crying and sobbing through it, but I wanted to like forget everything, have some god steal my memories, and not to worry about anything because I would have already forgotten who I was, where I'm from, and everything.

"Ray, you can't say things like that to dad,"

"I don't care Mike, and what would happen if dad finds out about you and Cassie? I mean she's our half sister if you haven't noticed!"

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed and looked at him. "_She's daddy's daughter, she's cheery, can't lie, loves to sing, and loves waking up early, Aphrodite is just making you feel like you love you're half sister._"

"_Ray, why would she sink that low?_"

"_I don't know,"_

**( Finn's POV )**

Rachel was being more dramatic then usual, I mean it's normal to be heartbroken, but it's not like she just lost someone. Well sure she lost Luke, but she's going to have to learn he betrayed us all. But the strangest thing is that Apollo came as soon after we came to get Luke, and that Hermes came soon after him. It's like they had a s- Rachel!

Mike came down the stairs with depressed look upon his face. As soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs he looked up to see us all. "She's going to be a few days, she said she's going to LA for a few days to talk with Leroy about something."

We all nodded not thinking about what would happen next. Not long before everyone was about to leave Puck spoke up.

"Shouldn't someone go with her?"

We all looked at him. "You should go with her," I spoke to him with a smile.

"Who's going with who?" Ray asked from the top of the stairs.

She looked absolutely gorgeous with a pink gown with fake jewels, her hair was in curls, and wore the silver heart necklace that Jesse gave her. "Ray you look amazing," Brittany squealed.

"Really? Well thanks, I have a ball to head to before I head to camp, but anyways who's going with who?" she asked.

"Noah volunteered to escort you to LA," Quinn smirked.

Her eyes went wide and a smile came upon her face. It wasn't a fake smile nor was it a sympathetic one, it was simply a smile that made someone feel like a millionaire.

"Cool, well we better get going cause if I don't leave now, I'm going to be late." she spoke cheerfully.

"Finn, can you take care of Katy?" Puck asked.

I nodded and watched them walk off.

[ Jason's POV – before the events of the Lost Hero – at the Roman Camp ]

We were walking around, Danielle and Jake **[A/N: I don't know if his friends were called that or not cause I don't believe their names were mentioned and their parents weren't mentioned :(] **when the girl from Apollo's cabin came up to us, and looked like she was pretty mad at Jake. Since Jake is her twin brother she blames him for everything even if it's not his fault.

"DID YOU STEAL MY DIARY AGAIN?" she screamed.

"Song, why would I steal that?" he asked with a smirk.

She looked like she was about to punch his face in. "You are asking for it. I'm going for a walk." she said calmly only to pause for a long minute.

_**'A Goddess stolen from grace,**_

_**Can only be saved by one with no memory what's so ever,**_

_**A camp must unite with another to bring down the greatest threat known,**_

_**One can only find a boy in the water with a girl in a pink dress.' **_she said in a freaky voice before she callapsed.

"I hate when she turns all future telling story," Jake spoke.

"Well we're going to leave you to bringing you're sis to you're cabin while we go get ready for clash," **[a/n: Clash is like their version of capture the flag thing – again since we aren't at the camp part yet in the series I don't know what they do to practice their fighting].**

Jake nodded as we left him to take care of his sister.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Danielle asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, go get ready love," I spoke before kissing her cheek. "My team of one is going to beat you're cabin."

"Since you said that, I think the Mars cabin won't pick you again." she smiled.

"Babe, come on, I'm sorry," I smiled back.

"Fine, but you owe me big time,"

I nodded before walking off.

[ With Puckleberry in LAX – No POV ]

Rachel and Noah walked out of the plane with no problem. Rachel was going to head out to see Nico in the underworld by bribing the guy. She only said she was going to a ball because she didn't want her friends to come. The reason she's going there was because Rachel was wanting to see Nico about something she needed Noah to know about.

"Okay um... truth be told I'm not going to a ball, I need to see a friend of mine," she said before putting her backpack on her shoulders.

"Oh okay then why a-"

"You'll find out..." she said secretly.

He nodded then the two walked into the streets of LA. They walked for about half hour before walking into a black haired white boy about Rachel's height, and had black eyes.

"Ray, why are you here?" he asked harshly.

"I need to get to the underworld to see her Nico," she said softly.

"It's closed, and I got kicked out of there," Nico said

"Why?"

"Because dad and Persephone are fallowing Olympus... Hera's missing. Now if you don't mind I need to talk to Percy, oh and Nathan said if you're here, you need to head to you're usual hotel here." he said.

"Nathan knows I'm here?"

"Yeah um Apollo said you were coming..." he said before disappearing.

Rachel looked broken. She looked at Noah and looked like a part of her was stolen. Well actually truth be told she did have something stolen from her. Well a year back when she and Noah were dating, before Rachel and him broke up they hit the bed, and months later she had a baby girl that was why she was barely at school after they broke up. Then out of no where when she was raising the girl, Hades in the middle of the night took the child, and only let Rachel visit the child when it came Fall and Spring. Something like Persephone. Rachel cried for months, and when spring came she came to see her daughter but she was about her age, and she resembled her so much the only thing that was different was her skin was pale white and green like Noah.

"He promised I could see her," she cried.

"See who? And who promised?" Noah asked.

Rachel looked up at Noah then buried her face in his chest. She was unable to speak at all. She was too silent. Instead of asking Noah enveloped her into a hug. When she pulled away she saw a boy with blonde hair and baggy clothes. Not long before they were able to think everything went blank for the both of them.

_**Chapter four:**** A Brand New World**_

**[This part is basically like the Lost Hero, but not Jason's POV]**

[Danielle's POV – during the first book]

Jason's gone, where could he be. Well besides that fact, apparently the goddess Juno told Lilly the daughter of Pompona in her dream that we had to search the sea to find the clue of where Jason is. The sea is huge, so where would we start? This is exactly why Juno is my least favourite goddess because she barely gives us clues on where to go. I know she's my father's mother, but seriously she's freaking stupid for not giving us any clues.

As soon as we were looking I was the only one in my group since everyone else was at camp waiting for Jake to come back from his stupid little mission to take care of Lady Dianna's little situation, which I don't see why he would need to go, besides the gods aren't answering our prayers as usual, we can't go visit them nor are we even having any dreams that could help with our quests. Anyways I saw two life forms in the water, one wearing a dress, the other a male in the water looking blue, I don't see how they're not under the water or wet. So anyways I kind of stole the boat that the camp had because I clearly had no way of seeing if Jason would be in the water. So I brought them out of the water and took them back to camp.

_**[ Rachel's POV – when she wakes up]**_

I looked around to see where I was, there was no clear way of knowing where I am, who was sitting next to me, and how I got here. All I really knew was the name Noah and what he looked like, my name, the Greek gods, and a girl that looked like me named Serena.

"Oh my gods she's alive!" a voice that sounded familiar from when I was sort of awake earlier it was a girl's voice.

I awoke to see a girl that had brown eyes and wore a red togo type dress. Then beside me was the boy Noah.

"Where am I?"

"Camp Othrys," a pretty pissed off voice spoke with venom spewing in her words. "Who are you? Why were you in the ocean with that other boy?"

I shot up out of bed. "_Why was I in the ocean? Why can't I remember anything?_" I muttered to myself.

"What did she say? We better bring her to Lupa... where he can try and figure out what to do with her..."

They brought me through the mysterious place that had people practising war-like things: sword fights, archery, and anything like that. We got closer to a big building where I saw the boy Noah from my memory. When he saw me, he was extremely happy for reasons unknown.

"Rach!"

I looked confused why would he be excited to see me?

I forced a smile. When we got into the building I saw a scruffy looking guy who was sitting down and when he saw me he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Y-y-y-you're supposed to be dead." he stuttered.

"What do you mean I'm supposed to be dead?" I asked. "You know who I am, right? Then you could tell me who I am, and where I am."

"Rachel Berry, daughter of actress Shelby father... unknown. And I swore I couldn't tell a soul about the first question." he spoke clearly this time.

**[ Jason's POV – after the meeting in the end of the book ]**

Piper and I were walking out of the building to see Anabeth fighting with Finn and Percy over who's going to the camp to find the other Rachel (not the oracle Rachel), and who's staying behind.

"So who is this Rachel and Puck anyways?" Piper asked.

"Rachel is Percy and my friend, and Puck is Finn's Bro from another mother, they went missing when we found Jason here." Anabeth spoke.

I looked at Finn who looked like he was about to say something before someone popped out of nowhere.

"Guys, has Ray come back yet, my father is on a rampage because her daughter's pissed off that he's not letting her see her mother."

"Nico, she's still missing, which we think she's at the other camp." Finn spoke. "And wait Serena's pissed again?"

"She's always pissed," Anabeth spoke up.

"She is not always pissed," Nico spoke.

I sighed and walked away with Piper fallowing.

[Rachel's POV]

I smiled as I saw Noah showing off again, I shortly found out three weeks ago that I was the daughter of Apollo, the Greek side of him, and that Noah is the son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea. The camp of the Romans were saying the Giants were going to end up killing them, so that was why they weren't going to kill us, we were going to end up uniting two camps together, and when we do we have to bring the giants down.

I looked at Danielle, who was upset that her boyfriend is at the other camp. "You know where the camp is right? You're memory is coming back right?"

I nodded. "New York, we could leave now, we just need about a few others t-"

"Me, Jake, Song, and Eli could come." Noah's voice enveloped the air.

I turned to see my wonderful boyfriend Noah. I smiled deeply at him. "That would be great, when should we leave? I mean I don't think Lupa would let us go do this,"

"Tonight," Danielle spoke.

I nodded then went to go pack my stuff while everyone is at Clash.

[A few days after the six of them left]

We were in New York about near the camp now, but Noah had to go 'take a piss' as he put it. Obviously I was telling him not to cuss, he said I did that before I lost my memory, so it was not like the first time he heard me 'nag'. We were off on the side waiting for him to get back, and when he did we walked until we got to half blood hill where there was this Greek feeling, and as soon as we got passed the boarder, Chiron (my mind called him that) – he kind of reminded me of Lupa – stood there, with a smile on his face.

"Rachel thank the gods you're alive, who are you're friends?" he asked.

"Who are you? I don't remember you truth be told..." I whispered.

"Her memory was stolen, anyways I'm Noah, this is Danielle, Song, Jake, and Eli. The four of them are from Camp Othrys. And I swear I saw you at that camp..."

He then took us to this big area, and there wasn't a soul outside yet, I think they're sleeping or they're playing Clash. That's what every camp does, right?

"Rachel, I am Chiron, the camp director along with Mr. D, but he's up in Olympus, do you remember what Olympus is?"

"It's w_**here the gods are...**_" I spoke in Latin – the language I was taught while at the other camp.

His eyes widened. What was the problem?

_[Percy's POV]_

"Percy, Chiron wanted me to tell you that he needed to see us," Finn spoke.

It's been a few days since Chiron left the camp since he had somethings to do, so I got up trying not to wake Katy up from her slumber. She – like any sister – has been worried about her brother, well even though I don't know Noah well I was worried about him too, only because the poor girl lost her sister last year, and she really didn't want to loose another sibling. I went to the big house to see Anabeth, Santana, Brittany, Piper, Leo, Jason, Finn, Quinn, and Mike there standing at the door waiting for me to arrive.

"Percy, I love you and all, but why are you shirtless?" Anabeth asked.

"Cause I wanted to head here as fast as I possibly could. Now can we just see Chiron?"

They all nodded and opened the door to see six plus Chiron in the office talking. When one off them turned that was when I bursted into cheeriness.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled with excitement.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

Finn's excitement died when he realized she was serious about not knowing him. Puck looked at Finn then told him. "Her memories have been stolen, Finn, she can't remember anyone but me, and Serena who ever she is..."

I sighed, she hasn't told him yet, that's seriously sad. I shouldn't be the one who should tell him, so I should let her tell him when she's ready. Anabeth mirrored me. Finn looked overjoyed. Jason starred at a brunette that was smiling at him. Two blonds that looked alike were pissed at Jason. Then the black haired boy with blue eyes looked at the floor staying out of everyone's way.

"Jason, this is where you've been? We've been worried sick about you!" the blonde female yelled at Jason.

"I'm sorry who are you again?" he asked.

"He doesn't remember, Song, leave him alone," the black hair boy spoke. "I'm Eli, this is Song and Jake," he pointed at the two blondes. "And this is Danielle," He pointed at the brunette. "You're girlfriend J."

Piper started to cry. "You had a girlfriend?"

Danielle started to cry soon after Piper did, and then Jason spoke up. "Piper, I don't remember anything, I'm clueless about this,"

"My daddy will end up punishing you for this!" Danielle cried before running out.

"Oh freaking great, we'll face the rage of Mars!" Eli said dramatically.

"Her father is Mars?" Jason asked.

I looked at Jason and felt sorry for him, I don't know who Mars is, but I think he's worse then Ares and Zeus put together.

"Mars as in Ares in Roman?" Jason asked again.

Never mind I said that. I sighed and looked at Rachel who was confused about this. Then the other Rachel came in and saw everyone.

"Wow, um... everyone's here already," she spoke. "RAY!"

The other Rachel looked at the other one and was completely clueless not long before that Apollo came in the room to see his daughter and son.

"Dad?" Mike asked.

"Hey Mike, I came as soon as I hear- Jake? Song? Why are you two here?"

"Rachel and Noah needed to get back to this camp... speaking of the other camp, the four of us need to get back before Lupa beheads us for leaving the camp without notice."

"Lupa? Oh you mean the other side of me," Chiron spoke.

"Other side of you?"

Apollo looked at Rachel, who looked confused still I swear she's like a ditzy Aphrodite kid.

"Rachel, do you know who I am?"

"You're Apollo, the twin brother of Lady Dianne," she spoke.

Puck spoke up. "She was at the other camp for a little too long that she only remembers the Roman gods."

"Why was she at that camp?" he hollered.

"She was there trying to get to the underworld only to have this guy named Nico said she couldn't go there, then when he left we ended up blacking out then I woke up to see we were in the water, sir." Puck responded quickly.

"She was going to see Serena?" Mike spoke. "My goddaughter?"

"You're what?" Puck asked.

"We need to talk," Apollo spoke.

_[Noah's POV]_

I fallowed the guy outside of the building. His facial expression was really upset.

"Noah, a year ago tomorrow, Rachel broke up with you if I may remind you," he paused as I flinched to remember that day. "Well nine months after she gave birth to a baby girl, she was reminded her of you, and when she was six months old, she was taken by Hades, where she was aged sixteen years and given immortality, he and Ray came to an agreement after a few months of fighting against each other with Athena, Aphrodite, myself, and Demeter on Rachel's side, while Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon – you're father – was on Hades' side."

My face was burning up. "He's not my father, he's just the man that raised me then left. That's not a father, that's just a man who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"All the gods love their children and the flaws they have, but you're father loved you very much, and wanted you to be shielded from his life. He wanted you to live without anyone finding you and you're sisters." he paused. "He loves you're mother as much as he loves the sea."

"Then why'd he leave like a coward?"

"He had no choice, he needed to get back to where he was from."

I nodded even though I didn't agree with his logic. "Why'd he side with Hades?"

"He sided with him because he thought that Rachel wasn't going to be able to take care of Serena because she's only a teenager, and she shouldn't be taking care of a child, but I believed she could take care of little Serena."

I nodded I could understand that the logic, just like the whole situation with Beth growing inside of Quinn. Oh how my life is screwed up.

**Chapter five**

**World doomed for destruction [ Rachel's POV ]**

I looked at the friends I made while being at camp I thought was my home, they've been with me every step of the way of trying to get my memory back even if I'm a Greek. You see their battle started back in the Trojan War, I don't remember much about the war, but I think it never ended graciously. Then I kindly looked to the people who claimed they've been friends with me my since I was nine or shorter.

Well there's another girl named Rachel she's an oracle of Delphi or something like that anyways. But she basically like a child of Apollo, the Greek god, but she's actually not a demi god. I don't understand the concept, but she can like say the future in an oracle like way, I guess you could say.

_'Stolen memories collide with a bolt,_

_Beasts crawl the earth seeking revenge,_

_The least knowing is the key to it all.'_

The other Rachel collapsed my guess is it took a lot of energy to actually have the oracle get through or that she's not used to this. How did I even know what she was saying I'll probably never know, but I hope my memories come back soon because I'm tired of not knowing anything.

"There's two people with stolen memories, Rachel and Jason, so who's t- wait they're going to be killed by Zeus?" Quinn – the pregnant blonde – asked.

"Don't forget Brittany, Matt, Thalia, or yourself. One of you could collide with them."

"Rutherford is finding demi gods," Finn spoke (is that the tall guy's name?)

"Who's Matt?" I asked.

Everyone that claims to be my friend all looked at me like I was some mental patient on dope. I mean have they forgotten I have no memory?

"Right well let's forget Ray's deliema about forgetting everything and turn back to the oracle, and get her to the first aid tent." Mike (?) said before picking up the redhead and bringing her to where ever.

[ With Apollo & Noah – Apollo's POV ]

He looked like he just hit a stone wall, this guy my little girl left behind. I felt sorry that he never could go see his own daughter, then his other one is being adopted by an unknown person, and the two girls he loves – Quinn and Rachel – one never really actually loved him, and the other doesn't really remember him. Only the goddess of love can be so cruel to a boy who has been through hell.

"A god or goddess could only have stolen her memories,"

"Who would do that to her? She lost her mom from a silly little instance, you're barely in her life, and she's been through hell and earth with her daughter being with the lord of the dead." he spoke sullenly.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"I still do... she's a different person now... could you give her memory back? I mean if it's not too hard to ask." he pleaded.

"I'm not the one who stole them," I said in a whisper.

He nodded then headed back to where she was.

"Wait Puckerman,"

He quickly turned. "Yeah?"

"She really loved you, and she would have wanted you to meet you're daughter."

His eyes widened. "You'd do that?"

I nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah, I can try, it's for the sake of my daughter after all."

[ The Underworld – No POV ]

Hades was walking around hearing the annoying sound of crying. Normally he would shrug that beside and continue on with his day, but this was his daughter of his brother's son Apollo, the one he liked the most out of his stupid children along with Apollo's twin sister. Well anyways Persephone was complaining about hearing the sounds of crying from her own little private room, but she felt guilty about leaving the child here while the mother is no where in sight.

"Serena can yo -" Hades was about to finish before the girl threw pieces of rock at the god.

"Get the heck away from me, it's you're fault my mother isn't here!" she screamed at the god she hated the most.

Persephone came behind her husband to see the goddess of children, Death, and youth throwing a tantrum.

"Hades, I think we better let her go see her mother,"

"Her mother's been missing for days! Where are we supposed to look?" he snapped at his wife.

"Okay if I wanted to be snapped at I would have gone to see father to tell him that his children are fucking each other!" she screamed.

He looked at her bewildered. "Since when have you cussed?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just find her so I can get back to finding ways to annoy my mother,"

[ Mike's POV ]

I can't believe she can't remember anyone, I mean she's known me her whole life, Nathan and Leroy plus my mom and step dad raised the both of us as well as my sister Kelly since she was born the year after me. Sure she was picked on, but I really had no jurisdiction over that. We knew at the same time that we've been the children of Apollo, it wasn't a surprise to either of us when we found out on our own. I had healing powers as well as the dancing and singing abilities, and she had the performance – singing and dancing – the visions, and healing powers. We were never sick, we had always been interested in the arts, we loved healing, and well anything like that really – so she's like the twin I've never had. So you now know why I've been pissed at dad for letting that god or goddess steal my "sister's" memory.

Anyways I was walking out over to where the others were after dropping Rachel Dare off in the clinic, to over hear dad and Puck talking._[underlined and italics =_ the parts he caught from the talk]

"_I still do... she's a different person now... could you give her memory back? I mean if it's not too hard to ask." Puck pleaded._

"_I'm not the one who stole them," dad said in a whisper._

I walked off before I heard anything else from their private conversation.

_**...**_

_**Yay, I'm done =D I kind of was bored and wrote down most of the Heroes of Olympus stuff as well as Glee and Percy Jackson**_

_**Sorry if I ruined some of the plot for the new series, but I had this all down when my internet was down, and well all the current chapters are like that at the moment. And well for those who have read Rick's new series what did you think of the story?**_

_**I seriously was confused in the beginning... _ lol, and since I wrote this near Halloween, and I'm completely bored, what were you for Halloween? Did you dress up? Or were you too lazy/don't celebrate it?**_

_**I of course was Aphrodite, one of my favourite goddess.**_

_**Top 8 faves (the first two are in order the rest I didn't feel like ordering them):**_

_**1. Aphrodite**_

_**2. Apollo**_

_**3. Nyx**_

_**4. Artemis**_

_**5. Hera**_

_**6. Zeus**_

_**7. Hecate**_

_**8. Hades**_

_**Who's you're favourite god or goddess?**_

_**From Shay :)**_


	5. Teenage Dream

_**Yay Chapter Six is up =D warning rated m flashbacks**_

_**are italics (only in the beginning) Well this is a marathon right now lol**_

_**well um... basically the only notes is that Confessions, For Your Entertainment,**_

_**and Bloodthirsty is coming to an end. **_

_**And that Finding My Missing Piece (Vampire Academy) **_

_**as well as my new Percy Jackson story – A Step Closer to the Truth – **_

_**are about to be out soon as I finish the three stories...**_

_**Basically a step closer to the truth is about Thalia and Jason as **_

_**little kids before his memory was stolen, and the life they're trying to piece back together. But it's a Piper and Jason ship which I think their couple name should be Jasper =D**_

_**If you haven't read the Lost Hero, then well that would make no sense to you sadly D:**_

**Chapter Six: Teenage Dream** (Berry's POV)

I looked at Noah, when haven't I looked at him all day? I mean he's been shirtless and in a toga since he loved wearing it at the other camp, which was beyond heaven even if I barely know him now. So anyways since we're eating here in the meeting area i think it's called... anyways at the other camp we would sing songs at Apollo's table like on the stage because there was no life what's so ever in the room, and we wanted to lighten it up more.

So I walked up to the stage where there was a mic, speakers, and band equipment that was begging me to touch.

As soon as I got up to the stand, I smiled and looked at everyone before saying: "Can I have you're attention please?" I asked seriously.

"Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?" someone yelled back.

Everyone ended up laughing. "Ha ha, very funny!" I sardonically spoke. "No um, I would like to lighten the mood since it feels too... awkward."

Brittany, Noah, and Finn came up and took an interment. Brittany was on the piano. Noah on the guitar. Finn on the drums.

"This is for all you girls who have a teenage dream,"

_**You think I'm pretty without any make up on,**_

_**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,**_

_**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down down,**_

_**Before you met me I was alright,**_

_**but things were kind of heavy,**_

_**You brought me to life now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine,**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight no regrets, just love,**_

_**We can dance until we die,**_

_**You and I will be young forever,**_

_**You make me feel like a teenage dream,**_

_**The way you turn me on,**_

_**I can't sleep,**_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back,**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me,**_

_**Just one touch now baby I believe this is real,**_

_**So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back,**_

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach,**_

_**Got a motel and built a fort made of sheets,**_

A memory came into my head as I got to that sentence it was back a little earlier then when my memory stops now.

_It was when I was with this blonde male about seventeen or something like that, he wore a white tank top with torn jeans. We were in California without the camp knowing, we then got drunk on the beach there when we were having a party with people we didn't even know. After partying we went to go get a motel, then built a fort made of sheets and chairs, we camped in there until the guy knocked it over. We laughed and I felt like I was a completed puzzle, and he was the only thing missing in my life. After the fort fell down I got on to the bed with him prowling near me while licking his lips. He unzipped my zipper of the skin tight jeans I was wearing, and pulled both my pants and underwear down. Then I did the same to him only to see he had a huge erection, which made my cheeks flush a deep red._

"_Do you think it would fit inside you?" he asked_

"_Probably, but we need protection and to get the rest of these clothes off," I smirked._

_**I finally found you,**_

_**My missing puzzle piece,**_

_**I'm complete,**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight,**_

_**No regrets**_

_**Just love,**_

_**We can dance until we die,**_

_**You and I will be young forever,**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,**_

_**The way you turn me on,**_

_**I can't sleep,**_

"_Baby you're turning me on," I spoke roughly as he massaged my shoulders in that spot that he knows turns me on so badly._

_I turned around and jumped on to his naked body, and giggled. "You're cruising it babe,"_

"_So?" I smirked yet again._

"_You're eventually going to get a punishment from moi,"_

_I gasped fakely. "Oh no, who will save me?" I asked dramatically with my left hand to my forehead._

"_Don't worry Super D will save you," he smirked as he guided himself into me then jerked in and out quickly._

_A moan slipped my mouth without thinking while I tried to bite back everything I had so he wouldn't get what he wanted. So he kept going faster only for me to scream 'Luke'._

"_Babe, there's the punishment," he spoke lustfully._

"_Could we runaway and never look back?" I smiled as my heart stopped to see sweat dripping down his perfect face._

"_Yes," he smiled before his perfect lips touched mine. "You're my teenage dream."_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back,**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me,**_

_**Just one touch now baby I believe this is real,**_

_**So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back,**_

_**Imma get you're heart racing in my skin tight jeans,**_

_**Be a teenage dream tonight,**_

_**Let you put you're hands on me and my skin tight jeans be a teenage dream,**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,**_

_**The way you turn me on,**_

_**I can't sleep,**_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back,**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me,**_

_**Just one touch now baby I believe this is real,**_

_**So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back,**_

_**Imma get you're heart racing in my skin tight jeans,**_

_**Be a teenage dream tonight,**_

_**Let you put you're hands on me and my skin tight jeans be a teenage dream.**_

When I finished everyone, and I mean everyone was either shocked or cheering. I was smiling and wondering on the inside who the hell is Luke?

I looked at Noah and smiled then back to the crowd who was now cheering.

_**Can not touch,**_

_**Can not hold,**_

_**Can not be together,**_

_I looked at Noah for the first time in a month since we broke up. I couldn't believe I broke up with him not being to be able to touch, hold, or be together with him like I used to. He looked as about as sad as I was, only worse. I passed by him thinking of that night we shared together. A night of pure intense passion. _

_**Can not love,**_

_**Can not kiss,**_

_**Cannot have each other,**_

_**Must be strong,**_

_**And we must let go,**_

_**Cannot say what our hearts must know,**_

_**How can I not love you?**_

_**What do I tell my heart?**_

_**When Do I not want you here in my arms?**_

_**How does one walks away from all of the memories?**_

_**How do I not miss you when you are gone? **_

I quickly glanced at Noah, and shrugged it off.

_**Cannot dream,**_

_**Cannot share, **_

_**sweet and tender moments,**_

_**Cannot feel how we feel,**_

_**Must pretend it's over,**_

_**Must be brave,**_

"_I was going to break up with you anyways," he spoke, his words stun my heart badly._

_**And we must go on,**_

_**Must not say what we've known all along,**_

_**How can I not love you?**_

_**What do I tell my heart?**_

_**When Do I not want you here in my arms?**_

_**How does one walks away from all of the memories?**_

_**How do I not miss you when you are gone?**_

_**How can I not love you...**_

_**Must be brave,**_

_**And we must be strong,**_

_**Cannot say what we've known all along**_

"_No you weren't,"_

"_Yes I was, you won't even let me touch you're boobs anymore..."_

_Noah, why did you say that when I tried to be brave and fight through a break up I didn't want to proceed with?_

_**How can I not love you?**_

_**What do I tell my heart?**_

_**When Do I not want you here in my arms?**_

_**How does one walks away from all of the memories?**_

_**How do I not miss you when you are gone?**_

_**How can I not love you...**_

_**when you are gone?**_

At the end of the song I bursted into tears, and left the stage, not really knowing what this feeling was or why I had it, but it felt like a huge hole was left in my chest.

[ Santana's POV ]

I watched my best friend cry off the stage because of the jerk Puck, I mean that song was the first song she wrote the moment after her break up with the b – Oh my fucking gods, she's remembering! This is fantastic! Okay maybe not, but she's remembering about her love life, now if only she would remember our little experiment.

_**...**_

_**The songs in this were: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, How could I not love you by Joy Enriquez**_

_**From Shay**_


	6. Chapter 78

_**Here's another update of the story :)**_

_**Well hope you like it**_

**Chapter 7:**** Story Time (Ray's POV)**

"_**I finished crying the instant that you left,**_

_**And Can't remember where or when or how,**_

_**And I banished every memory you and I have ever made,**_

_**And If you touch me like this**_

_**And you hold me like that,**_

_**I just have to admit it's all coming back to me."**_

Someone from the Apollo cabin sang. The tune became to familiar to me like I've heard this song before, I wonder if I have. A memory came, not my own, but it feels like it was mine.

"_Get the hell out of here!" I yelled at the giant boy – Finn?_

"_Rachel, baby, I'm sorry I never meant to cheat on you,"_

_Tears escaped my eyelids. "Go. Away. FINN!" I screamed before dropping to my knees in agony._

_As soon as he left the tears went away, and I tried to forget every memory we made._

I shook my head and continued walking over to the tainted "barbie house" as everyone kept calling it. Maybe this Finn could fill me in on what happened from when we met to before my memory went blank.

"Why isn't it an Apollo kid, how have you been sweetheart?" a blonde snarky girl asked.

"I'm fine, is Finn here?" I asked.

"You and Finn are at it again?" her left eyebrow arched up.

"No, I need to talk to him," I responded with disgust – why in the world did I just do that?

"Okay, don't need to get snippy Rach, jeez I'll go get him,"

"_Are you two at it again? This is the tenth time now, you're playing with fire now Rachel!" the same blonde – she was younger, I think about fourteen – said._

"_Tiffany, I realize that, but we love each other, and we both keep messing up, mostly me,"_

"_Break his heart again we'll make sure you're love life will spiral down!"_

"_And if he breaks mine, all you barbies will be sick and die of an incurable disease," I smirked. "The world can use less brainless barbie dolls."_

"_You take that back!"_

"_No,"_

"_Take. That. Back!" she said._

"_No," I smirked._

I rolled my eyes and then saw Finn.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

I took in a deep breath. "I need you to help me with something, you're the first person I thought of to help me,"

He nodded then lead me to water where there were doves wondering about.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"I need my memory back, and I need you to fill me in on what I need to know, from the moment we m-"

"Why won't you ask Matt? You two grew up together." he snapped.

I flinched.

"Ray, I'm sorry, but I don't remember much cause I repressed a lot of those memories, you hurt me, and I hurt you more then I could ever think of."

I nodded. "That came into my mind, the day Tiffany told me about having my love life ruined."

"You're getting memories back?"

I nodded mutely. "Some, ones with Noah, some with you in it, and some with some guy named Luke..."

His eyes burned with rage when I said the name Luke, what's wrong with that guy that makes him pissed off? "Who's Luke?"

"Luke stole you at one point in our life, he went against Olympus, and took Noah's twin sister and the two had a baby boy."

I sighed. "Oh,"

**[ Finn's POV ]**

She looked so vulnerable as soon as she found out about Luke, it was like a telling a child Santa's not real.

"Ray, do you want to know?"

She nodded soundlessly and forced a smile. "Yeah,"

"It all started when Nathan and Leory – you're half brother and his husband – took you in when you're father left you on the steps of their house one night,when you were just a baby. Years past from that day when you began to love music, dance, and art, Nathan signed you up for everything to do with the arts, eventually a monster was in the crowd and was about to eat you, so Nathan took you to camp Half-blood since he was a demi god himself he took you to see Chiron,

"You grew up here since you were five, you weren't claimed for a whole month. Since then you were fallowing Luke, the son of Hermes, he was the oldest there, and you thought that meant you had to fallow him everywhere." I said with disgust. "When I was nine or so, we became friends since I came to the camp when Carol dropped me off, she explained that I was a demi god. Did you know Carol was best friends with my mom when she was on earth with my dad? Oh wait never mind I forgot you don't remember anything."

She smiled at me with lights shining through her. "Anyhow, our parents – Apollo and Aphrodite – discussed about setting us up together, and when we are eighteen we'll become immortal and marry. We essentially decided to rebel against our parents even though we did love each other, we did things like cheat, lie, and gamble with our love and create drama to get our parents to hate each other, and go against their promise," I said regretfully. "But when Luke kissed you that was our last draw, you wanted to be with him, and I couldn't stand in your way. When Luke broke you're heart by cheating after coming back from you're trip to California, me and you tried again only to fail. We said that day we weren't going to try again because it was no use."

"And we were going to stay friends?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but it didn't stop us to have hook ups, nor did it stop us from having hook ups with others – you hooked up with Santana, Quinn, went back with Luke a bunch of times,and went out with a few mortals only to break up. Some of the Aphrodite children thought of you as an honorary sister and a natural heart breaker. Last year you went out with Noah, a week and a half later you were worried that monsters were going to come after him because of you, so you dumped him saying you still have feelings for me, though you didn't love me like that anymore." I paused. "before the Titan War you went out with a lot of guys to get over Noah, but every guy reminded you of him in a way."

"The titan war?"

"The titan Kronos tried to bring the gods down, so he lost to the demi gods and the Olympians plus the 'unimportant' gods," I quoted.

Rachel sighed. "I missed that?"

"No you healed the people, and you're dad wanted you to be up there in Olympus with him, but you said no because you were 'happy' on earth, but you clearly weren't happy."

She looked at the ground.

"Well I kind of left something out... while you and Noah went out, during that week and a half, he sang you Sweet Caroline and the two of you shared a special moment, then after you broke up, you found out you were pregnant, then during the nine months you were here then Serena was born,"

**[ Serena's POV ]**

I looked around the whole underworld just so I could sneak out of here without Hades being anywhere near by. He obviously wasn't anywhere, so I 'poof-fed' out of there and came up near the camp, where my mother goes to. I walked normally, changed my appearance to a seven year old version of her – excluding the eyes, I'm told I have my father's eyes. As soon as I walked in, there was aunty Santana and uncle Mike talking to each other about someone or something. I smiled as I walked up to them.

"She can't remember us Santana, she may never will,"

"I am going to go on a rampage! Get Serena, we're going to interragate every Olympian, and get them to swear on the river of Styx, if they go agai-"

"I'm like right here, so what's wrong with mommy?"

"She's old enough to know," Mike spoke.

I rolled my eyes. TODAY PEOPLE!

"Serena, uh..."

"Did the goddess Lethe wipe someone's memory?"

"No, plus technically she's a Naiad," Mike responded.

"Well tell me or Imma going to tell on you,"

"You're mom's memory got wiped by a god or goddess, and you're moronic fath-"

"Daddy's here?" I screamed and ran randomly around the camp like some kid drunk off of candy – ignoring the other part of what he said.

I ran all the way to the lake where Finn and mommy were.

"Since y- Serena!" Finn spoke excitedly.

Mommy turned to see me, and looked confused. "Hi Finn, Hi mommy!"

Finn looked sympathetic towards me. "Hun, she doesn't remember anyone at the moment."

My face dropped.

"Rachel, this is Serena, you're daughter."

"Hi," she smiled, but she still was a little confused.

A few minutes had past since I got there then uncle Mike and aunty Santana walked up behind me. I guess they were out of breath because they held their sides of their stomachs, and breathed heavily. I looked up at the sky and thought of beating the shit out of the god that stole the memories of my mother.

{ Up on Olympus – Apollo's POV }

We were all in the throne room, Hera was back from her kidnapping. I thank Gaia for that, if it weren't for her then we'd be hearing Hera bitch about every little detail. Well anyways Zeus and Ares are debating over who was better Hercules or Perseus (the one young Percy is named after), and I clearly think both of them were okay, cause Perseus was the one who saved a whole town from the Kraken, and Hercules well... he put up with Hera's shit, and that's huge.

"Okay since we're all here, who in the world stole Rachel's memory?" I asked with venom spewing through my words. "I will make all you're kids sick until I get my answer!"

Artimis stood up. "Brother, don't be hasty, she was seen by a Roman, we had to do something, so I stole it because I didn't want another version of the Trojan War."

"Hey that war was awesome!" Ares yelled.

"If it was so 'awesome' why do you say World War 2 was awesome?" Athena spoke.

I looked at my twin. I guess she had a great idea, but she didn't have the right to steal the memories of my child.

"Anyways, um... Hera, how's Jason?" Zeus asked

"Good, his next quest is to look for that Roman camp, we need both camps to ba-"

"No we are not going to let them meet eachother."

"Father, Gaia is opening death's door, what else are we supposed to do?" I demanded.

"You're siding with Hera? Since wh-"

"I'm standing right here dumb ass!" Hera yelled. "That's it, I'm leaving, don't come after me any of you that does I will gladly make you're lives miserable."

She stood up and left the throne room. This isn't like unusual for Hera to leave because she was pissed, but lately her mood swings change as much as the Aphrodite cabin girls change their clothes.

{ Somewhere in New York City – Hera's POV – Three months before she went missing }

I can't believe I'm out here, I said I wouldn't wonder the streets of New York without Zeus, but we got into another fight again. Since when have we ever felt so distant? Was it because of the infidelities or is it because we basically lie about loving each other like we used to? Whatever the problem is, I don't think we can honestly fix it. So here I am walking to a club, there's this mortal looking at me with a smile that makes any person feel welcome and safe.

(later on)

We were dancing for hours before he asked if we wanted to go to his place, I don't know why I actually agreed to this, but I want pay back from all those times Zeus cheated. I mean if it weren't for him raping me all those years ago, I would be free and not be ashamed that I ever fell for him. Craig, the man I saw earlier, well he's making me feel like I'm in paradise. He respects a girl, he's like a perfect gentlemen.

"Craig, I have to be honest I haven't been with a different guy since my... late husband." I lied sort of.

He smiled at me with shines of light coming back at me. "We can go slow, you know like we're dating, only if you want to, Cassie."

I smiled at him, I swear I'm glowing with excitement. "Sure,"

"Cool,"

...

**:O Hera's cheating quick someone call a doctor we have to get her checked!**

**Well this is just a quick author's note before the next chapter... well more of a question...**

**What do you think of Hera's cheating part? And I know she doesn't cheat, but I'm just thinking of how she should make a point that she's pissed at Zeus for cheating on her, and I think she shouldn't be like all the goddesses and watch their husbands cheat, well I admire Poseidon's wife Amphitrite for ignoring her husband's cheating...**

**...**

Chapter eight:

Finding New Information

(Hera's POV – nowadays – after she walked out of the Throne Room)

Months past since I last saw his face, I can't wait til I see him again. I don't know what I could do without him, he makes me feel like someone else, makes me feel like the only girl on earth and I can't explain the other feelings.

"Cassie!" I heard his sweet voice as I walked out of the empire state building.

"Craig, I was about to call you to tell you I came back from my trip with my family," I said sweetly.

"It's okay, wait you live here?"

"No of course not, I was visiting a friend here. You died you're perfect brown hair," I moaned about his now blue hair.

I studied him. He's wearing baggy jeans, black skater shoes, and a white t-shirt; his brown eyes sparkled, and his smile makes me want to melt.

"I wanted to change a little. But how was Greece?"

"It was great, I saw like lots of the sanctuaries, I like Hera and Artimis' the most, though."

"I think Hera's the greatest goddess they had, I mean she was jealous of all the infidelities Zeus had, but I think she took it to extreme measures when Hercules came around. She made his life a living hell."

I looked at him. He was right, I am like that. I forced a smile and looked at him. "She's a bitch," Why am I talking about me like that?

"No I think her heart was in the right place, but she didn't know how to tell her husband that she's not happy in her marriage, and his cheating problems."

"Yeah, out of silly curiosity, do you think they were real at one point? The gods and goddesses, I mean."

"Yeah at one point they must have been real,"

I smiled deeply. "I missed you, so much, love."

"I missed you so much more." he said dreamily.

His lips met my cheek. "Okay well since you think that, I bet you I love you more."

"Nuh, uh,"

I grabbed on to his left hand and walked away from the building that still haunts me about my failed love life with Zeus.

{ Noah's POV – at camp }

I looked at Rachel from a far, the little girl that was so hyper kind of reminded me of Rachel. Oh great Puckerman you're thinking of little girls as smaller versions as Rachel now? You know you're starting to freak me out. Oh this is great I'm talking to myself.

"Serena's here," Percy said with pure joy.

"I thought you were with Anabeth, you wiped son of a bitch?" I asked

"She had to go do something in New York, besides my niece is here,"

"You're niece?"

"Yeah, Selena, Rachel's li- oh that's right, I forgot you weren't here when Rach gave birth to you're child. Come on dude, she's been wanting to meet you,"

I nodded then walked over to Rachel, Finn, Mike, Santana, and the little girl were with Percy coming right behind me.

"SELENA!" Lopez yelled as she Selena ran towards us.

"UNCLE PERCY!"

"Are you forgetting someone?" Perc asked with a small giggle.

"D-d-d-d-daddy?" she stuttered.

This day now is basically the greatest day ever.

{ Hera's POV }

I looked at Craig I can't believe he brought me back to the place we first went on a date. I swear, I think I died and went to heaven. Since it's our three month anniversary, I thought we should celebrate.

"Cassie, what's you're family like?"

"There's John, the oldest brother, he's the kind of guy you honestly don't want to mess with other whys you're on his list of enemies, Dianne loves plants and sort of is out there, Lilly – my niece – well she hates guys and promised herself that she would never fall in love," I paused while thinking of everyone. "Derek is basically someone who loves music, and loves anything to do with hospitals and the healing process; James likes picking fights – he's the least favourite in the family, but he has a soft spot for Annie his girlfriend, Annie is like another version of Aphrodite but more blonde then anyone I know." I smiled as I thought of Poseidon, but I tried to think of something to say about him. "Water or his real name is Will loves the sea, and horses he's the calm one of us, though when he's moody he can be an ass; Angela is the smart one of us, it can get annoying but it helps us through feuds; Christian loves the idea of death so he's like the little emo of our family, we barely know him cause he keeps to himself but loves his wife Amy who loves spring time and everything cheery."

"Opposites? Wow, she must bring him joy,"

"Yeah she does, and I'm happy she brings him all the joy in the world because if it weren't for her, he'd probably want nothing to do with us," my smile died a little. "Jake is kind of my drunk step son, but I love him because when he isn't drunk he tries to help the family with whatever."

"You take care of you're family I see, that's so nice,"

"I barely show I love them though," my head dropped. "Helen, she keeps the family together even when there's a feud – she's like the goddess Hestia in some ways, but we barely see her because she lives in Greece where our parents used to live before they died..." I SOO hate lying to him.

"I'm sorry... and I'm sure they love you as much as you love them."

I shook my head. "They don't show it, they probably hate me," I cried.

"Don't say that, hunny, they love you, and they don't know how to show it, like you don't know how to show it either." his arms spread out as he pulled me into a hug.

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around him. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know, and I love you too," he said with a smile. "So are there anymore people in you're big family?"

"Just three more; Elena is the one who loves anything to do with grains, Ethan loves stealing things and trading, and my son Isaiah loves making things with metal," I smiled as looked in his eyes. "There is my whole crazy family for you, well main ones because I have a huge family." I said calmly.

"Wow, and I thought I had a huge family, yours is bigger then mine probably." he smiled back. "My two sisters – Angel and Ci Ci – love shopping and doing things together; my parents – Eric and Callie – are filthy rich and love throwing their money away; my three brothers – Warren, Tyler, and Jamie – don't really want anything to do with my parents or the rest of the family; and well I have a lot of nieces, aunts, uncles and nephews that I can't name all them." He said before he looked down at me again. "Let's go get something to eat, kay?"

"Yeah let's go," I smiled brightly then poked him and ran away.

( With Eliza 'n Elijah – Eliza's POV – talking with Gaia – a week after Luke was Found )

It's been a few weeks since Luke left to get reinforcements, I told him if he went he'd get killed by the stupid gods, since Gaia – mother earth – is wanting to take down the gods, I figured why not join her in the fight, I want my father off Olympus so I can rule the earth along side Luke and Gaia, but we could have waited until someone came near us so we won't get killed, you see both me and Luke are probably the only surviving members that were with Kronos side of the fight last year.

"He's been captured my lady, I think we should move on without him and lure the demi gods towards us," I spoke.

"Don't tell me what you think just go get him, he's a part of the plan,"

"I'm sorry my lady, I'll check what's taking him so long," I bowed before taking Eli with me to see why my love is taking so long.

"You're son is valuable to him, right?"

"Yes, he'd do anything to protect him, why must you ask that my lady?"

"Because what if Luke changed sides?"

"He wouldn't do that if he cared about us, besides he's going to get killed if he did change sides, he knows the rules, cause he might spill our plans."

"Keep you're son here, and tell Luke when you find him act like Eli is going to die if he changed sides."

"Yes my lady," I put my son down. "Grandma is going to take care of you," I looked at her. "He's going to be safe, right?"

She nodded. "Act like you traded sides a long time ago, and see what's their plans are. Switch sides permanently and you're son will die."

"I won't let you down, I swear it on my own and Luke's life. If I should betray you, kill me and Luke at once." I smirked evilly. "And raise my son to hate the gods."

"Good work my child, now go."

( On Olympus – Hermes' POV – nowadays )

I starred at my son, who looked afraid for his life.

"Son, tell us ever-"

"She'd kill me, Eliza, and my son, I can't tell a soul,"

"Who'd kill you?"

"My lady will kill me, she has a dark side when someone betrays her."

"Please tell me who, we can help."

"You can't help me, she's to powerful to be stopped. I can't betray her, I'll die if I do."

I groaned. This is hopeless. I walked away only to see Ares starring at my son like he's hiding something valuable of his. "Hermes, he's keeping a threat from us, we may as well threaten to kill him ourselves if we don't get the information."

"We can't kill him, what if it was you're child and grandson in danger if their life was in danger?" I asked. "They'll be too scared to even speak, besides I think he's going to tell us soon."

"I'd pity my son or daughter, but I'd make them talk. I'll talk to him maybe then he'll talk."

"Ares think rationally, I can't loose my own son because of this! We have to wait!"

"I can't wait! This is our lives we're talking about! I need to see the future wars, the technology they use for it, and I need to be with Aphrodite for the rest of eternity!" he yelled. "This is concerning her too. And concerning every maiden, human, and hero everywhere!"

I looked at him. He has a point, but I still need Luke to speak on his own terms. He can't be forced to talk... yet.

"She's going to kill me, she's going to kill me." Luke repeated constantly while holding on to his legs and rocking back and forth in that little cell he's forced to stay in.

I sighed. "Ares, we have to wait, we can't rush him."

{ Matt's POV }

"Matthew, when are we getting to camp?" Allie – daughter of Aphrodite – Asian, dark hair colour, and brown eyes complained. She seriously reminds me of Drew the new head councillor of Aphrodite.

"Soon, we're basically there," I spoke.

"When is she going to shut the fuck up?" Katelyn asked – she's the daughter of Hades he had before the pact that the gods had like me, Nico, Bianca, and Brittany – she has dark brown hair, black eyes, and extremely pale.

"As soon as we get to camp!" Allie spoke.

"That's g -"

"Half hour at the most, now shut up and let me drive!" I yelled.

"Okay jeez crabby."

"He's only crabby because you won't shut the fuck up!" Alex – son of Hecate – yelled. He has brown eyes, short shaggy brown hair, and has peach coloured skin.

"Can we stop yelling? I'm reading here!" Katelyn snapped.

Why do I even try to find these people? As soon as I find them I get a headache from the people I find!

...

Chapter Nine: Memories

( Matt's POV )

We stayed in silence for ten seconds before Allie started to complain she was bored and needed something to do, Katelyn finished her book, and Alex kept taking people's noses and using magic to annoy Allie.

"Stop taking my nose you ass hole!" Allie yelled.

"I'm bored what else am I supposed to do?" he snapped.

"I don't know read like a normal human being would," Katelyn threw her book at him.

I sighed, I can't wait to get to camp and see Ray again. Did I just think that? Um... okay truth be told I liked Rachel since I met her when I got out of the Lotus Hotel back three years ago after eighty years of being there with my half sister Brittany. Our father Zeus put us there because he wanted us to be safe and take care of the demi gods in the future, so we were granted immortality only to stay there until we were needed then we met Bianca and Nico ten years later, you see their dad – Hades – wanted the two to be there so they could be a part of the big prophecy, and when Bianca died shortly after she was released with us, oh how I wish things were back to when we were at the casino then Nico wouldn't have been well hurt that his sister died, dad wouldn't be well dad, Brittany wouldn't have a care in the world about how others think she's dumb (being in the casino for years can do that to some people), and well I wouldn't be broken about Ray being in love with Puck.

_She looked me in the eyes. "I can't love you the way you want me to Matthew, I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you."_

_I held in the tears that wanted to escape. "Okay forget I asked."_

"_You're going to meet an amazing girl, I hope when you do, you'll never let her go."_

_But that girl is you, Ray. Can't you tell? "I hope you and Puck have a great life, if you two get together soon."_

_Her face drained more happiness. "Me too, Matthew, me too..."_

I starred off into space not realizing we were at the camp. What if things were different? What if I never had to suffer through this broken heart? I stopped the car, and got out. "We're here."

I walked over to where four of my friends – Rach, Finn, Santana, and Mike – were and smiled. When I got closer I saw a little girl that looks like a smaller version of Ray, and a guy with a mohawk and looks muscular.

"Why is mommy's memory stolen?" the little girl asked dumbly she probably knows about it, I mean Ray's little girl is a goddess now, and knows basically the whole story.

"Because a god or goddess took them away, remember? I thought Hades told you this once?" Finn asked.

"Leave her alone Finn, people forget things!" Puck's voice spoke.

What the Hades is he doing here? And how did he get here?

{ Hera's POV – a month later – still in NYC }

I smiled as me and Craig sat in his appartment awaiting for our guests to arrive (a.k.a his friends and their girlfriends), when the door bell rang. I kind of had a feeling it wasn't a friend of ours though, but I answered it anyways.

When I opened it there in front was a strikingly displeased teenager, who looks handsome.

"Cassie, who's at th- oh hello." Craig smiled.

"Derek, how'd you find me here? As far as I was concerned I pissed you and the family off months ago," I smiled fakely.

"Cassie can I talk to you in priviate?" Apollo asked.

I nodded. "Sure, but if you have a temper tantrum because of this 'talk' I would want nothing to do with you," I responded. "Craig I'll be a sec, can you check on the chicken?"

"Sure,"

I walked out of the apartment and closed the door to see a displeased step son.

"_What? Are you going to bitch about how I'm disgracing the name of Hera?_"

"_We found out about a new prophecy, and you better listen up or else..._"

"_Fine what is it about?_"

"_It's about the whole... well you're child you're carrying..._"

"_No one else knows, right? Right?_"

"I'm the only one besides... Craig, that knows."

"Look I feel happy here more then anything then with you guys..." I paused as I looked at him. "He asked me to marry him today, after I told him about the baby. He didn't have to rape me, lie to me, or anything to get my love, it was instant."

"_Do you want to know about the prophecy or not?_"

"Yes! Tell me now, so I can get back to my party."

"_A half blood of the youngest of Titan lord's daughter,_

_shall reach nineteen against every odd throws at said demi god,_

_the fate of the universe relies on one choice."_

"Oh my fucking god! You're not lying, right?"

"I can't lie to you about stuff like this,"

"_So my child, the one I'm carrying now, has to make a choice and it effects this world?_"

He nodded. The door opened behind us, and there was Craig standing there.

"Cassie, are you co- oh um... sorry I didn't realize you were still talking."

"I'll be a few more minutes hun, besides we have half hour before everyone comes," I smiled as I looked at Craig.

"Okay," he said before closing the door.

"Dad's not going to be happy that you're here, you know"

"I'll be home in fourteen months... but um... can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"_When she's being claimed when she's at camp could you like claim her so we won't have a problem_"

"_Are you trying to test me?_" he smiled as he brought me into a hug. "Of course, but once she bothers me, I wil-"

"No violence, please."

"_Fine, but you have to come home in fourteen months or else, I tell dad about the thing._"

"Fine. Don't tell anyone though, swear on the river of Styx you'll die knowing my secret, unless I tell them."

"Fine I swear on the river of Styx. What do I tell..."

"John?" I laughed as he gave me a confused look. "_It's Zeus' name I made up to protect my secret._"

"Ahh, okay... _and I'm Derek?_"

"Yeah, but tell him I'm trying to figure stuff out."

"Okay, I hate lying though."

"I know, but please do it for me, I'll make it up somehow to you."

"Can I come to the party then?"

I smiled. "Sure, and act like I'm you're sis, kay?"

"Fine, but I'm only doing this cause of the party,"

"I know, Jesus frickin' Christ!" I giggled.

We walked into the apartment and there was a smell of rose scented candles. My favourite.

"Craig, this is Derek, my little brother," I smiled, but it faded as soon as I saw Craig kissing someone else. "Craig?"

He turned around, and the person he was kissing was Aphrodite. Cheap fucking slut! I mean she has a husband, and a lover what else does she want? "Babe, I-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" I looked to the diamond ring he gave me that was on my finger and ripped it off my finger and threw it at him. "We're through!"

"That is low dude, you're lucky you're not messing with John! You'd be in bigger shit th-"

"Derek, drop it and help me get my stuff, I'm moving back with you and the family."

I walked into the other room, grabbing a few suitcases on the way. Why do I keep being cheated on by someone better?

When I got to my closet that's outside of my room – well it was 'our' room – I went through everything and threw everything of mine on the floor. Tears kept escaping my eyes. Why did I bother trying to fall in love if I kept getting hurt?

( The month before we get to the 'break up' of Hera and Craig – Ray's POV – Camp )

I sat there in the presence of my child. In my heart and mind I swear this was a complete family, even if I don't remember any of these people. There's Noah, Finn, Mike, Santana, Selena, and myself. It's crazy of me to think that, I know, but it's probably how I felt before hand.

"Ray, there's someone wanting to talk to you," Mike spoke then I turned around to see someone that I felt like the missing part of me.

_I looked him in the eyes. "I can't love you the way you want me to Matthew, I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you."_

"_Okay forget I asked."_

"_You're going to meet an amazing girl, I hope when you do, you'll never let her go." I lied straight through my teeth, I love him as much as Noah, but I don't want him to waste his time on me if my heart is with him._

"_I hope you and Puck have a great life, if you two get together soon." Why can't you see I love you both? Or is it you chose to not see it?_

_My face drained more happiness. "Me too, Matthew, me too..."_

I starred at him, and smiled. Why am I all the sudden feeling like I'm burning up with excitement just by seeing him? And why is my heart racing? I nodded, got up and walked over to the guy. "Hi," I smiled.

"Ray, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He looked down. "I've loved you ever since the moment we met, back in day care, I know that's stupid because well for one thing we were three years old, and I thought girls had cooties. But I have always loved you, and when you and Pu-"

"Noah..."

"Right... Noah... got together it was like a slap in the face, and I swear I didn't know how to feel anymore cause my dream girl was ta–"

"I don't know who you are, I much don't remember my past, but I can honestly tell you from a few memories I was torn between you and Noah..."

He smiled and it warmed my heart. "Really?"

I gave him a smile back. "Yeah,"

I looked back at Noah, who was starring right at us, a swarm of jealousy radiated off of him. "I got to go, but um..." I stumbled upon my own words before I knew it a kiss was planted on my lips by Matt. I stood there shocked. Wouldn't you be shocked? But I gave in by kissing him back, and the kiss became harsher that it felt like well... i don't know what to call this kiss, but it had passion intertwined in it. I backed off and looked into Matt's blue eyes that I swear had a tint of lust in it.

"See ya, Berry."

I bit my lip, and watched him walk off. When he was out of sight I went back to Noah and the rest of them, smiling.

Anabeth walked up to me, I was too stunned to say hi, I was just smiling way to much. "Rachel, w – whoa, that's the look of Berry's about to faint moments, I'll go get the medic." she said before running off in a hurry.

Santana, and Mike ran up in front. Mike looked unsure what to do, and Santana looked ready for anything. Before I knew it I fainted.

{ time warp to: Hera's POV – the day she moves out of Craig's Apartment – On Olympus }

I was like a statue the whole way there, I was emotionless, wouldn't talk, barely wanted to walk, and had my hands on my stomach wondering what was going to happen to my child when Zeus was done with me.

"Apollo?"

"What Hera?" he sounded annoyed.

"What's going to happen to me?" I spoke with fear racing through my veins

Apollo stopped, and looked down. "For once, I do not know. They could punish you, they might take away every right you have, or the guy that did this to you, will be killed. It may be all those things."

"It's just a simple child,"

"It's a child that came from a betrayal."

I looked down in shame. As I awaited my punishment, Aphrodite – the bitch herself – came up and smiled.

"Hey Hera, glad you're back, hope your done thinking everything through," she sounded so cheery it sickens me.

She looked at me when I didn't answer her, why should I answer her? She ruined EVERYTHING between me and Craig, yet she's so cheery, that right there is some twisted bitch from hell. Okay I've been on earth too long I'm starting to use Christian terms, when I'm a freakin' Greek Goddess.

"Go to hell," I spoke coldly and walked away.

[ Jason's Point of View – back to reality – Camp ]

I sat at the table all alone, when a dude in a pin-striped buisness suit showed up. I'm guessing he's a god, since I haven't seen an old dude around besides the staff of this place. He kind of had grey hair but he pulled it off with his storm blue eyes and neatly-trimmed grey beard.

"Jason, it's been years, how are you doing?" he smiled gracously.

I gave a confused look, how di – oh my gosh, I reconize him now. "Hello father," I smiled back brightly.

"Well, have you heard from Hera?" he asked softly.

"I haven't spoken to her since the quest, why has she gone missing again?" I raised an eyebrow. "I mean we stopped Gaia like a few weeks ago."

He looked at me, but the look wasn't like 'Gaia isn't going to be able to come back yet' kind of look, he was withdrawn from the conversation.

"Father?" I uneasely enquired.

"Sorry, but um... Hera and I had a fight... and well she ran off." he spoke.

I looked over at Piper, who was talking to her cabin mates, and then looked back at my father. "I could go looking for her, I mean how hard is it to find a goddess?"

...

Well that brings the end of this, sadly, but never fear everyone will be here when I can update.

Well news the Hera situation... well I a few months ago, when I was thinking of this story, it came to my mind about Hera's child being in the spin off story to this one, but it's set thirteen years in the future, I haven't thought of the name of the girl – or boy – of Hera, and there will be you're favourite Glee/PJO characters, there won't be the Heroes of Olympus Characters though they will be mentioned.


End file.
